Euphoria
by aguilanegra7734
Summary: ¿porque solo valoramos nuestras vidas cuando están en peligro? Si te dijeran la hora y fecha de tu muerte, cambia completamente las cosas, todo lo vez de forma diferente. En este juego perverso y psicópata, Takashi junto con otras mujeres de su colegio, deberán decidir para vivir o morir. Lemon fuerte. contenido adulto.
1. Prólogo: vivir o morir

**Aclaraciones de los diálogos.**

 **-aguila negra -dialogo normal del personaje.**

 **"Águila negra" pensamiento del personaje.**

Prólogo: Vivir o Morir.

¿Porque solo cuando nuestras vidas están en riesgo, comenzamos a ver todo con un aura diferente? - John Kraimer.

Despertar en una extraña habitación de paredes blancas no es algo que ocurra todos los días, mucho menos una donde te han colocado un extraño collarín metálico que emite una pequeña luz destellante de color rojo.

"¿Donde estoy?" Se preguntó Takashi cuando despertó en este cuarto luego de haber sido sedado. Solo sabía que aún tenía el uniforme de su escuela.

Desorientado, se levantó del suelo donde fue arrojado.

"¿Que es esto?" Se preguntó al ver que tenía el extraño aparato en su cuello.

Sin advertencia, una puerta invisible desde una de las paredes se abrió, dando vista a una segunda sala, donde lo primero que vio, fue una extraña columna con pantallas colocadas alrededor de la estructura. Al pie de la estructura, había un reproductor de cintas, con una cita pegada con papel: Takashi Komuro. Salió de la primera habitación y la puerta de esta se cerró, dejándolo en la nueva sala.

"¿Y esto?" Con temor, se acercó a la cinta y la agarró. Le dió reproducir, lo que escuchó no fue nada agradable.

-Hola Takashi, quiero jugar un juego -decia una voz macabra y siniestra -serias capaz de violar mujeres con tal… ¡¿de salvarte?! En este momento hay un veneno de acción lenta en tu organismo que te matará en menos de 2 horas, cuya única cura disponible esta al final de las nueve salas que te esperan con un desafío para ti, junto a algunas de las profesoras y estudiantes de tu colegio.

"Que demonios…" de repente, nuevas puertas dentro de la sala se abrieron.

De cada puerta, salieron distintas chicas que él conocía.

-¿Donde estamos? -dijo la primera.

-¿Que es este lugar? -dijo pregunto otra.

-¿Takashi? -una de estas conocía al chico.

-El veneno que te coloque tiene una cualidad, por cada eyaculación que hagas, el tiempo en el que te matará se extenderá por 15 minutos más -exclamo el loco detrás del juego enfermizo -vivir o morir, es tu decisión Takashi Komuro.

El resto de la grabación, no fue escuchada solo por él, ninguna de las mujeres que entró logro escuchar. Sin embargo, no sabía que decir en esta situación, si contarles, o esperar. De la nada, las pantallas se encendieron, lo primero en verse fue estática, para luego revelar el rostro de un aterrador muñeco con apariencia de payaso.

-Bienvenidas -dijo el muñeco -Saeko Busujima, capitana del club de Kendo, tercer año de preparatoria. Saya Takagi, prodigio de segundo año. Rei Miyamoto, repetidora del segundo año. Yuki Miku, calificada como la más atractiva chica del segundo año. Kyoko Hayashi, profesora de ciencias. Niki Toshimi, estudiante modelo del primer año. Misuzu Ichijo, estudiante modelo del primer año. Shizuka Marikawa, enfermera escolar. Yuriko Takagi, líder del comité de padres escolar.

Habían sido presentadas por este sujeto, sabía quienes eran.

-Saben que tienen todas en común, tres cosas -decia el psicópata -todas asisten a la escuela Fujimi; dos, todas conocen a Takashi Komuro. Tres, todas ocultan un secreto. Uno que las corrompe. Es momento de que se expiren de él.

-¡¿De que demonios habla?! -exclamo Saya.

-En este momento, sus cuellos tienen unos collares cargados con explosivos, cuyas únicas llaves que las liberarán, se encuentran dentro de las siguiente nueve salas donde un prueba distinta, pero con la misma formula; les espera -dijo el demente, llenando de miedo en las corazones de las presentes -diganme, serían capaces de dejarse violar con tal de ¡¿salvarse?!

-¡¿Es una broma?! -dijeron algunas de ellas mientras que las demás estaban inexpresivas ante lo dicho.

-Para esta tarea, Takashi será quién les ayude, tú serás la clave de su salvación -dijo al chico -cada collar tiene un temporizador, que se activará apartir del inicio de cada prueba. Solo una por sala podrá participar con su compañero. El reto, es que no serán ustedes quien decida la que va a participar, sino Takashi.

Todas lo miraron, con terror, ¿acaso seguiría este juego perverso?

-Es su decisión, vivir o morir -exclamo el sujeto, para luego desaparecer de las pantallas.

Todas y Takashi, se quedaron perplejas. No entendían porque estaba pasándola eso pero algo era claro. Sus vidas estaban en juego.

 **Esta es una historia cargada de Lemon fuerte, inspirado en el anime H del mismo nombre** **. Sera una historia donde ustedes decidiran quien será la primera victima del juego de Euphoria.**

 **Para los que esperan la publicación de mi otro fanfic, negocio familiar, les digo esto, antes de que acabe el mes, subiré el nuevo capítulo.**


	2. Orgullo, la camara de hielo

**Respuestas a sus comentarios:**

 **Draigazul: los haré un poco más largos, el primero fue el prólogo. Dije que debían votar para que escriba el siguiente capítulo con la chica que querían que protagonizara el capítulo. Contaré lo tuyo como un voto.**

 **Xseyver** **: es el resultado de ver mucho H dejenerado y sin salir con traumas. Excepto con Boku no pico.**

 **Dead** **: un voto por Kyoko sensei.**

 **Votaciones**

 **Saya: 1**

 **Kyoko** **sensei: 1**

 **El** **ganador es Saya, porque su voto fue primero. Sin embargo, Kyoko está como candidata al próximo capítulo. Tendrán diez días apartir de la publicación de este capítulo para votar y para que yo pueda escribir el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Sin** **más comencemos el nuevo capítulo.**

Capítulo 1: orgullo, la cámara de hielo.

Todos merecen una oportunidad - John Kraimer.

Valorar la vida. Es algo que no todos hacen, algunos la menosprecian, y aquellos que la valoran, están condenados al constante sufrir. Las reglas habían sido dadas, pero no habían acabado, porque el enfermo juego que este demente, aún iba a empezar.

-…no serán ustedes las que decidirán quién irá primero en cada prueba -decia el macabro muñeco en las múltiples pantallas -ese serás tú Takashi, tu decidirás con quién llevar a cabo la prueba, cuando lo hagas. Deberás pararte delante de la prueba con la que hayas elegido, cada puerta tiene un sensor, los collares no sólo les matarán si fallan, también será las que le permitan acceder a cada siguiente sala donde las pruebas los esperan, en este momento tienes dos horas para decidir Takashi. Vivir o morir, tú decides.

Las pantallas se llenaron de estática, el vídeo había terminado y el miedo comenzaba a correr por cada uno de los corazones de las mujeres que estaban en la desconocida sala. No pasó mucho, para que empezarán a gritar de desesperación.

-¡Ayuda! -gritaba Rei ante el terror infundido por este psicópata -¡Alguien ayudenos!

-Sera mejor que te calmes -hablo Saeko -nadie podrá oirnos.

La ira estaba dibujandose en el rostro de Rei.

-¡¿Es que acaso no piensas en querer salir de aquí?! ¡¿Acaso ninguna pretender salir?! -la desesperación le empezaba a corroer.

-¿Y como lo haremos? -pregunto Yuki -ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos, puede ser un edificio abandonado, un almacén; o si seguimos en Tokonohuso.

-Eso no importa -hablo Saya -donde sea que estemos, quien quiera que sea nos tiene vigilados -cuatro cámaras vigilaban la sala inicial, desde cada ángulo de la habitación -suguiero que te calmes o nos matará antes de tiempo.

-Pero porqué nosotras -hablo Hayashi quien intentaba mantener la calma ante el evento, Shizuka por su lado, intentaba consolar a las dos chicas que se habían arrinconado a llorar -porque nos puso aquí.

-Dijo que nos conocíamos -dijo Saya -que teníamos tres cosas en común. Todos vamos a la misma escuela.

Todas se miraron, vieron que tenían los uniformes, conocían a las docentes, o la mujer que era líder del comité de padres de familia de la escuela. Algunas conocían entre sí, pero no del todo.

-Dijo que todas ocultabamos algo -exclamo Saeko.

-Y que conocíamos a… -exclamo Yuriko.

-Takashi Komuro… -exclamo Saeko.

El joven se encontraba marginado, sentado y recargado sobre la pared. Con la mano sobre su frente, pensando que carajos debía decidir. Se podía que empezaba a cesar en su aliento.

-¡¿Porque ese inútil esta aquí?! -exclamo Rei iracunda.

-Dijo que debíamos ser violadas por él… -exclamo Shizuka.

Las estaba escuchando, pero mandaba cada una de sus palabras a una mierda. Era como se sentía.

-¡Es una broma, no voy a dejar que ese estúpido me toque, tengo novio! ¡Prefiero que me viole un viejo verde a que ese estúpido! -grito la castaña.

No se dijo más entonces, nadie más sabía que decir. Hasta que alguien se percató de algo que no cuadraba ante la situación inicial.

-Oigan -hablo Yuki y todas le prestaron atención -ese muñeco dijo que estos collares tenían explosivos que funcionaban con cronómetro.

-¿Que con eso? -pregunto Hayashi.

-Dijo que teníamos dos horas para decidir empezar con su juego -exclamo Yuki -si tenemos dos horas para decidir… porque los cronómetros de estas cosas no se han activado.

-Porque al que se le acabará el tiempo es a mí -hablo Takashi.

Fue repentino que el pelinegro hablase, sin embargo necesitaban saber.

-¿A que te refieres? -exclamo Saeko.

Se puso de pie su pantalón saco la grabadora que encontró al principio. Regreso la grabación, al momento exacto que quería y se las arrojó a las femeninas, fue Rei quien atrapó ésto.

-Hola Takashi -reprodujo la grabación -quiero jugar un juego, en este momento un veneno de acción lenta corre por tus venas… -todas sintieron pavor al oír lo que corría dentro de la sangre del chico. Detuvieron la reproducción del audio.

-Dijo que la maldita cosa me mataría en dos horas, que la cura está al final de los pasillos -Takashi paso de frustración a cólera -¡Carajo! -soltó un golpe a la pared -¡Porque esta clase de mierdas deben pasarme!

No dijeron mas, en la pantallas había un temporizador inicial, donde se mostraba cuanto tiempo le restaba al chico para que muriera. Solo pasaron unos nueve minutos, sentía como si fuesen horas.

-Estamos a su merced -exclamo Takashi -si queremos salir de aquí debemos jugar con sus reglas.

-¡No voy a dejar que me violes maldito bastardo! -no dejaba de gritar Rei.

-¡Crees que yo quiero hacerles algo como eso! -le grito -¡no sé ustedes pero yo quiero vivir! -miro la puerta y el tiempo, ya había perdido casi 13 minutos más de vida -no pienso morirme aquí.

Caminando hacia las nueve mujeres, estás entraron en pánico al ver que iba a por una de ellas.

-¡¿Que demonios haces?! -grito Hayashi al ver que venía.

-¡Alejate idiota! -exclamo Rei.

-No se te ocurra -exclamo Yuki.

Sin embargo no eligió a alguna de ellas, escogió a quien menos esperaban. Saya Takagi.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Que haces?! ¡Suéltame! -grito cuando esté la tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarla hacia el censor de la primera puerta.

Delante de la puerta, el láser escaneo los collarines de ambos y detecto quienes eran.

-Jugadores detectados, Saya Takagi. Takashi Komuro -dijo la voz macabra del muñeco que salió desde una bocina de la puerta, la cual se abrió y de ella, una pequeña columna de humo se levantó del suelo dentro de la habitación que tenían que acceder -entren.

-¡Saya! -grito su madre al ver que su hija y Takashi entraban al oscuro cuarto. El cual se cerró, una vez pasaron la puerta.

Gracias a las cámaras, el psicópata detrás de este aberración de juego, veía en primera fila el desarrollo de su obra. A la vez, que ejecutaba los detalles del momento, conforme a las elecciones de Takashi.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe. Dentro del cuarto, ambos jóvenes se congelaban, la temperatura era de diez grados bajo cero, todo estaba a oscuras. La ropa escolar que traían no les era de gran ayuda.

-¿Que creen que pase adentro? -pregunto Misuzu ante la tensión de saber que pasaba.

Dentro, ambos sentían el frío recorriendo sus cuerpos, a la vez que se preguntaban que era lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Que hiciste idiota?! -exclamo Saya a pesar de no saber de qué lado tenía a Takashi -¡¿porque me trajiste contigo?!

El chico ignoró lo que dijo, para cuestionar algo más importante.

-¿A que temperatura crees que estemos?

-Diez grados bajo cero -dijo Saya con las piernas juntas y abrigandose con sus propios brazos. Poniendo debajo de sus axilas, sus manos. Logro ver, a pesar de la neblina que producía el frío, un termostato cercano al techo.

Segandolos, una lámpara en el techo de la habitación se encendió, revelando que habían alrededor de seis ductos que ventilaban el aire frío.

Afuera, las femeninas se sorprendieron. Inesperadamente, las pantallas se tornaron en negro, a excepción de una de ellas. Una que transmitía lo que pasaba adentro, sin embargo no podían escuchar nada, solo podían ver cómo ambos exploraban el cuarto congelado, y algo llamativo que se podía sobre una columna que estaba a medida de los estudiantes.

-¿Un cubo de hielo? -se pregunto Saya.

Cuando Takashi se acercó vio algo más en ella

-Mira, adentro tiene una llave -exclamo Takashi, pero entonces vio otra cosa, al fondo en una de las esquinas. Encontró una grabadora, como la que tenía Komuro consigo.

-¿A donde vas? -cuando le pregunto, Komuro tomo la grabadora que tenía una cinta con un nombre pegado.

-Tiene tu nombre -dijo Takashi y Saya entro en pánico.

Afuera de la primera habitación, las femeninas observan, y se cuestionaban.

"¿Que hacen?" preguntó Rei en su cabeza.

Se acercó con la grabadora, pero ella no lo tomó. Así que Takashi fue quien reprodujo la cinta que traía.

-Bienvenidos a su primera prueba -era esa escalofriante voz del muñeco de la televisión -la llamó la cámara de hielo. En este momento la habitación en la que están está a menos diez grados centígrados. Delante de ustedes hay un pequeño bloque de hielo que congelé a menos 50 grados con una de las llaves que las liberarán. Pueden intentar romper el hielo para tomar la llave y liberarse. Pero como la llave es demasiado delgada y frágil puede romperse si quieran romperlo ahora. La única forma de liberarlo es haciendo que la temperatura del lugar se eleve a una temperatura adecuada para que el hielo se ablande y sea menor el riesgo de romper la llave.

-Eso es cierto, congelar una llave a tales grados bajo cero tratar de sacarlo será arriesgado sin romperlo -dijo Saya, debido a su sabionda cabeza.

-Tal vez se pregunten como harán para que la temperatura se eleve si no hay botón que mueva el termostato. Como dije antes, Takashi deberás violar a la mujer con la que tomarás la prueba, las paredes y el suelo están equipadas con sensores que detentan los orgasmos, dependiendo si es masculino o femenino. Por cada vez que te vengas en ella, la temperatura se elevará 4 grados. Pero si es ella la que se viene, la temperatura subirá unos 15 grados. Es fácil cuando un hombre tiene un orgasmo, pero una mujer… -decia el psicópata detrás del juego.

-¿Orgasmo? ¿Venirte en mi? -el terror se escuchaba en su voz -no pensarás realmente en violarme ¿o si? ¡Soy tu amiga!

Takashi la miraba indecisa, si hacer esto o no.

-Quieres un motivo para violar a Saya, Takashi -exclamo la voz de la grabación -dime Komuro, ¿Porqué la elegiste a ella para esta primera prueba? Por que es tu amiga, una amiga que te demuestra y te presume a cada instante lo inteligente que es -ponía incómodo a los dos -presumiendo sus altas calificaciones, diciendo que nunca vas a alcanzarla. Y cuando querías demostrarle lo contrario…

-¿Lo contrarió? -exclamo Saya.

-Dime Takashi, cuanto te esforzaste, para salir con una de las más altas calificaciones escolares cuando llegó el segundo parcial, cuando ofrecieron las becas por más de cinco mil millones de yenes en tu escuela -exclamo el demente detrás del juego macabro.

Flashback

Durante un día de escuela, en Fujimi. Los estudiantes, fueron reunidos en auditorio debido a un anuncio. Entre esos estudiantes estaba Takashi.

-El gobierno con tal de motivar los estudiantes nacionales dará una beca de cinco mil millones de yenes al alumno que tenga la más alta calificación de la academia, un ganador por cada grado de los tres en la escuela -dijo el director.

Fin del Flashback

-¿Que tiene que ver ese examen? -pregunto Saya, en el estaba el secreto que la había puesto en esa habitación con Takashi.

-Cierra la boca -se concentró en oír el audio.

-Dime cuanto te esforzaste para obtener ese premio y decirle que también eras inteligente -seguia el audio de la grabación -un sacrificó que te fue en vano. Fuiste superado por Saya una vez más.

Flashback

Cuando fue la revelación de los exámenes, un examen general, para ser más justo conforme a la evaluación y al premió. El que mayor se llevó la mayor sorpresa fue Takashi.

-El estudiante con la mejor calificación del segundo año es -dijo el director -Saya Takagi.

Takashi, entre los espectadores del momento en el que ella recibió el reconocimiento y su premiación. Komuro no pudo sentirse envidioso, a la vez que frustrado.

"Carajo, creí que podía pasar la prueba" pensó Takashi disimulando la furia que traía.

Alrededor de una hora más adelante, cuando en las demás aulas se entregaban los resultados de los exámenes correspondientes a cada estudiante. Komuro recibió su exámen, notando algo curioso en los resultados de su prueba.

-noventa y nueve -dijo el resultado de su calificación.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendiste Takashi, pasaste de sacar 30 puntos en exámenes anteriores a sacar un 99 de un examen general -exclamo el profesor -me sorprendiste, por un momento pensé que vencerias a tu compañera, Takagi.

-¿Donde me equivoqué? -pregunto Komuro al ver su prueba.

Su maestro, señaló en la página, cinco de su exámen, la única pregunta en la que falló. Una pregunta que era de conocimiento de secundaria. ¿Cuáles eran los siete países principales en la segunda guerra? En la casilla de respuesta escribió: Alemania, Italia, Rusia, Japón, Francia, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

-Uno de los países no era Rusia, sino la unión soviética -le fue curioso a Takashi.

-Pero si yo recuerdo haber escrito la unión soviética… -exclamo.

Fin del Flashback

-¿Que tiene que ver eso? -exclamo Takashi.

A lo que Saya, se puso nervioso, ahí estaba el secreto que ella le ocultaba. El secreto que debía expirar.

-Fallaste por una sola mala respuesta, pero tú sabes que escribiste la correcta -seguia la macabra voz -eso fue porque la persona frente a ti, alteró su exámen con el tuyo. Su orgullo de genio no podía ser manchado si se descubría que falló en una sola respuesta, así que hizo lo que era mejor para ella y mantener su estatus.

La mirada incrédula y la expresión culpable de Saya ante la acusación, eran compatibles.

-El orgullo es uno de los pecados que hace que la gente cometa crímenes, a veces piensan que no harán daño a otros -decia la grabación -un pecado a Saya, que tu serás quien la purge, tienen 60 minutos antes de que las bombas pegadas a sus cuellos estallen. Has que expiren sus pecados Takashi. O las dejas morir, junto contigo, a ti ya te queda poco tiempo, pero ya te di la clave para llegar a la cura. Vivir o morir Takashi, decide.

El collarín de Saya, apareció un cronómetro, que empezó a correr desde los sesenta minutos. En la sala principal, los collarines de las demás mujeres, de encendieron también. Todo mientras miraban la transmisión en vivo.

-No, no, no, ¡No! -gritaba Saya forcejeando con su collar -¡Takashi ayúdame a quitarme esto! -pero no hizo caso, se mantuvo observándola mientras un odio y deseo de matar a la chica -¿Takashi?

-¿Alteraste mi examen? -el pelinegro tenía una mirada asesina hacia la chica.

-No es verdad, porque necesitaría cambiar mi examen con el de un idiota como tú -dijo Saya en pánico, dado que Komuro avanzaba lentamente hacia ella.

-¿Que están haciendo? -pregunto Yuriko desde la habitación principal -¡¿Que piensa hacerle a mi hija?!

-Takashi ¡alejate de mi! -no dejaba de acercarse, ni ella de alejarse, a cada paso lento que daba.

-Alteraste mi prueba… -la mirada asesina de Takashi crecía más y más hacia ella, sacando un lado que no sabía que tenía el chico -solo por demostrar que eras una genio… a ti no te hacía falta el dinero… tu familia ya es rica…

-¿Y eso que? ¡Que si lo hice! -entraba en aceptación -¡para que querrías tu ese maldito dinero! -recordo el premio por pasar el exámen.

-Ese dinero, iba a usarlo ¡Para salvarla! -grito con una furia que logró intimidar a la chica.

-Salvarla… -¿a quien pretendía salvar?.

La atacó y ella se resistió, comenzaron a forcejear.

Lemon hardcore

-¡No, Takashi suéltame! -gritaba mientras eran observados por los demás gracias a la cámara.

La tomo de la cintura, bloqueando los movimientos de sus brazos. Para así llevarla contra la fría pared del cuarto, chocando su rostro hacia el muro congelado. Pegando su entrepierna con los glúteos de Saya.

-¡Por favor no lo hagas! -decia a lágrimas de su cara siendo sometida por Takashi.

No había más opciones, si quería salvarla tenía que jugar con las reglas de este criminal, convirtiéndolo a él en uno más. Saya sintió como de la entrepierna de Takashi, crecía algo duro y rígido, que empezó a untarle en su trasero. Era una sensación estimulante y atemorizante para ambos. Con su mano libre, Takashi abrió la bragueta de su pantalón, para que su miembro se frotara entre sus glúteos, sobre su braga y debajo de su falda.

-No, no lo hagas -decia con lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos -Takashi ¡No! -sintio la mano del chico como le bajaba su ropa interior.

Una vez se la quitó, paso a rozar su pene sobre los labios de la vagina de Saya. A pesar del frío, el calor del éxtasis que recorría su cuerpo, lo calentaba.

-Perdoname -exclamo Takashi al oído de su amiga.

-¿Eh? -el aire de duda desapareció con el dolor de ser penetrada por Takashi sin su consentimiento -mm…. -fue el primer gemido que dió cuando su gimen se rompió a causa de Takashi.

Era una sensación extraña y dolorosa para ambos, ella era virgen y el casto. Aún así no había tiempo que perder. Con su pene dentro de la chica, Takashi comenzó a llenarse de un extraño sentimiento que nublaba su mente, una que hacía que la baja temperatura del cuarto donde se aventuraron. Locura, codicia, ira… Euforia. ¿Acaso era algún otro efecto del veneno que le suministro?

-Takashi… -no quería que su primera vez fuese así, como muchas mujeres quería que fuese especial con la persona que más amara, el cual era él.

Sin remordimientos, con su miembro cubierto por los hilos de la sangre salientes de la vagina de la pelirrosa. Comenzó a moverse dentro de las paredes internas de Saya. Muy bruscamente, como si buscará torturar a la chica. Para ella también era un sufrir, el miembro se Takashi era grande, más grande de lo que se había imaginado. Pero con cada estocada que Komuro le daba, el dolor iba pasando menos, aún así era un escarmiento para ella.

Desde su asiento, el criminal veía con satisfacción este espectáculo, del cual él si tenía mayores privilegios que las demás de las mujeres en las salas donde desarrollaba su juego macabro. Tenía audio y mayor calidad a la de las pantallas del cuarto principal. En cambio ellas, veían con horror, otras con furia, pocas otras sin darle tanta importancia a lo que Takashi estaba haciendole a Saya.

Poco a poco, las embestidas de Komuro agarraron mayor velocidad. Esto mientras tenía sometida a la chica contra la pared.

-Takashi… Takashi… por favor… detente… -decia entre cortada su voz debido a los bruscos movimientos de la cintura del chico. Cuando dijo verlo, noto la expresión de su rostro, esa mirada inicial que tomo control de él, seguía en su cara, pero había crecido más de la cuenta -Ta... Takashi…

-¡Callate! -puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Takagi y la golpeó contra la fría pared -¡Te haré gemir como la perra que eres!

No reconocía al chico en el que se había convertido su amigo. Ahora era un maniático y demente, como el que dirigía el juego. A medida y segundo que la penetraban, sentía como el pene de Takashi se hinchaba dentro de su vagina, por lo que sabía, solo significaba una cosa…

-Te… te vas a venir… verdad… -decia entre jadeos -no lo hagas dentro… ¡Takashi no lo hagas dentro!…

-¡Dije que cerrarás la boca! -grito tapándole la boca y empalandola contra la pared, mientras se corría dentro de la chica, ahogandole su grito con su mano.

-Kya! -se escucho el grito ahogado de Saya.

A los dos segundos de que se corrió en ella, hasta llenarle su útero. El termostato de la sala se movió, subió 4 grados la temperatura como dijo el muñeco.

-Menos 6 grados -dijo Takashi, se sentía insatisfecho, no obstante, el hielo apenas si empezamos a traslucirse. Saya en cambió, estaba llorando, le habían arrebatado su virginidad sin piedad alguna. Sin embargo aún no terminaba ahí -aun falta para subir la temperatura.

-¡Por favor no! -grito con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no le prestó atención a esto, la sensación que recorría su interior lo corrompió.

Puso su mano en su cuello desde la parte atrás y la sometido de nuevo. Una vez, iba a penetrarla contra su voluntad. Sometida con una mano en su cuello y la otra levantando su pierna, para que así llegase más profundo dentro de su vagina. La mantuvo en esta posición mientras la violaba, hasta que de nuevo, se vino en ella.

-Menos 2 grados -se movió el termostato.

Los dos se encontraban ahora en el suelo, con Takashi arriba sosteniendo a Saya sobre él mientras la hacia cabalgar sobre su pene con su espalda mirando el rostro del pelinegro. Cuando el orgasmo, la agarró con firmeza y le embistió con rudece.

-¡Me vengo! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro!… ¡¡Me corro!! -Saya había caído en el placer inducido por Takashi y su maltrato sexual.

-Te gusta que te viole ¿Eh? -dijo siniestramente cuando el rostro de Saya se tornó en una expresión ahegao.

-17 grados… -dijo semi desfallecida la chica debido al placer que tenia, mas la enorme cantidad de semen que salía de su vagina.

-Aun no es suficiente... -exclamo Takashi con una voz fría, no sabía si lo decía por la temperatura, o por el castigo que le estaba dando a la chica.

La puso sobre el suelo, donde continuó con el acto carnal. Con su mirada sobre él, seguía penetrando la sin piedad, pero debido a la temperatura que se elevaba, no podía evitar sudar la chica.

-¡¿Que pasa?! ¡¿Tienes calor?! -cuestiono burlonamente.

No podía decir nada, la sensación que recorría su cuerpo le impedía hablar.

-¡Porque no te abres el uniforme! -en un acto brusco, rompió en dos el uniforme de Saya, revelando el brasier que la chica llevaba. Un sostén color lavanda con encaje. Sin ser delicado. Le bajó el brasier, revelando que sus senos estaban duros debido a la excitación que le provocaba él. De ahí con sus manos tomo los brazos de Takagi, para cruzarlos y jalar de ellos hacia él, haciendo que los senos tuvieran un mejor llamativo ante sus ojos desquiciados.

Por tercera vez, se corrió dentro de ella, y la temperatura se elevó una vez más.

-21 grados -dijo Takashi, cuando miro el hielo, apenas estaba sudando, para él; aún no era suficiente para romper el hielo -falta…

Otra vez, sin haber sacado su pene, comenzó a follarla sin delicadeza. Para este momento ella ya se había puesto en blanco su mente, no podía pensar con claridad. No le importó el estado de Saya, solamente quería hacerla sufrir más.

-¿Sabes? -se puso sobre ella -siempre quise manosear tus pechos de vaca.

Y mientras la violaba, empezó a morder y chuparle los senos, mientras dibujaba débilmente un rostro de placer ahegao.

-¡Takashi! -dijo débil, con placer cuando el semen del chico se derramó una vez más en su interior, junto con sus jugos debido a un segundo orgamos que tuvo ella.

Fin del lemon hardcore.

El termostato marco 40 grados. Ambos estaban muy agotados. Saliendo del trance, y recuperando sus fuerzas. Takashi recordó que debía sacar la llave del hielo para salvarla, al ver el cubo, este ya era agua. La llave se había liberado. Recordó el temporizador del reloj, marcaba que le faltaba 28:16 segundos para estallar. Sin esperar más, Komuro fue por la llave y levantó a Saya. Metió la llave donde iba y giro. El reloj se paro y una luz verde se emitió con un pitido, señal de que se había pasado la prueba. Era una luz de nueve, la llave se atoró, no podía sacarla del collarín.

-Saya… -esta agotada, no podía moverse. Igual, no sabía si pedirle perdón, o dejarlo pasar, después de todo, le habían dado un motivo para hacerle lo que le hizo.

La puerta hacia la sala original se abrió, llevándola en sus brazos, salió con Saya del cuarto, y el termostato del cuarto se ajustó a la temperatura de la primera habitación.

-¡Saya! -exclamo Yuriko al ver que su hija estaba inconsciente, la tomo y la coloco en el piso -¡¿que le hiciste?! -esta furiosa con el chico.

-Solo seguimos las reglas -exclamo Takashi sin sentir remordimiento.

La fría mirada del chico, atemorizó a las demás chicas.

-Esta durmiendo -la examinó Shizuka. Aliviando a la madre.

Una vez más, las televisiones se tornaron en estática. Para que de todas, saliera el macabro muñeco.

-Felicidades Saya, pásate la primera prueba. Igual tú Takashi, ahora tienes más esperanza de llegar a tu cura. Al igual que todas. Si se dan cuenta una luz verde de nueve, encendió. Es señal de la primera expiación, para que los collares se les quiten todas deben expulsar sus pecados -decia el muñeco -ahora la sala a siguiente prueba les espera. Dime Takashi ¿A quien eligiras ahora? Si quieres saber los pecados que hay en las mujeres contogo en este juego.

-¡¿Quien carajos eres?! -grito con cólera Takashi -¡¿Como sabías eso?!

-Llamamé, Euphoria.


	3. 5 mismos pecados, trampa de 5 cadenas

Capítulo 2: Cinco mismo pecados, trampa de cinco cadenas.

Supones que serán los vivos quiénes tengan el poder de juzgarte, porque los muertos no tendrán derecho sobre tu alma. Puede que te equivoques. -Jigsaw.

Flashback

Mucho antes de los primeros sucesos ocurridos en el desquiciado juego, donde Takashi era un participe forzado. El joven junto a su padre, se encontraban en el hospital general de operaciones de Tokonohuso. Ambos hablaban con el director general de la instalación, dado que la madre del chico estaba internada en el cuidados intensivos del edificio.

-Su seguro no cubre el gasto médico para operar a su esposa -dijo el director desde su lado de la mesa con toda gentileza a la familia Komuro -y para que pueda sobrevivir necesita forzosamente la operación a corazón abierto. El costo de la cirugía es de 40 mil dólares.

La madre de Takashi yacía en el hospital, dado que sufrió un ataque al corazón. Lo cual la puso en un estado frágil, el órgano pronto iba a fallar, las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran casi nulas. Sin la operación, esas probabilidades se volvían cero. Dar una noticia de esta talla no era fácil, mucho menos es digerirla. La tristeza de recibir una noticia así destruía a cualquiera, tanto Takashi como su padre debían asimilar lo que podían hacer al respecto.

-De donde sacaré el dinero -divago su padre cuando intentaba comer en compañía de su hijo al volver a casa -el banco no querrá prestarme el efectivo, aún tengo la deuda con ellos.

-¿Que podemos hacer? -pregunto Takashi intentando comer, pero la mala noticia lo ponía deprimido -mamá morirá si no hacemos algo al respecto.

El silencio los envolvió a ambos, no quiso decir nada, pero Takashi noto que su padre tenía algo en mente, podía verlo en su rostro, más no pregunto; la seriedad y concentración en él era intrigante.

-Ya se que tengo que hacer -exclamo su padre.

Fin del Flashback

Retornando a la inexacta locación donde él tal Euphoria tenía encerrado a los 10 jugadores consigo. Todos se mantenían a la espera de ser elegidos por el pelinegro para enfrentar a la siguiente prueba que les tenía preparada el psicópata detrás del juego enfermizo.

Takashi tenía dos horas antes de morir a manos del veneno en sus venas, había perdido una hora de vida debido al tiempo entre esperar a elegir a la mujer que enfrentaría con él la prueba junto con el tiempo en el que enfrentaron el desafío. Pero con lo que le dijo Euphoria respecto a la toxina, había comprado una hora y quince minutos. Sumando números, tenía dos horas y cuarto de vida. Este último se desperdiciaba cuando los femeninas rodeaban a Saya, quien seguía dormida a causa de Takashi.

-Madre… -decía despertando en el regazo de la enfermera Marikawa quien la tenía cuidando.

-Saya, tranquila no te esfuerces -dijo su madre al acercarse a su unigenita.

-Tenía una pesadilla donde estábamos encerrados en un extraño lugar y debíamos ser violadas… -exclamo poniendo su mano en su frente, sentía un calor tremendo viniendo de allí, era la jaqueca que le dejo el pelinegro.

-La pesadilla es real -Takashi había vuelto a su esquina, está vez no estaba depresivo, sino cabreado, luego de conocer la verdad detrás de Saya contra él.

-¡Si le vuelves a dirigir la palabra a mi hija! -grito Yuriko al oírlo.

-¿Va a matarme? -exclamo el chico sin sentimientos -este sujeto nos matará antes, así que despreocupese.

Sin notarlo, Saeko junto a Yuki exploraban la sala junto con la primera habitación que desbloquearon, tratando de hallar algo que les ayudará a salir. No había nada que los ayudará, todo estaba preparado contra medidas. No obstante, ella encontró algo en el suelo donde ocurrió prueba, la grabadora donde regreso la cinta y a espaldas de Yuki, pero no pudo escuchar nada, la cinta se había dañado.

-Oye -exclamo Rei recargada de una pared, igual que Takashi, solo que ella estaba del otro lado de la sala -¿cuanto tiempo a pasado?

-Cuanto tiempo a pasado de ¿que? -pregunto.

-Dijiste que el veneno te mataría en dos horas, solo falta menos de una hora, y no te veo sufriendo -dijo venenosa mente.

Tomando la grabadora, movió el audio hacia el momento donde le revelaba la cualidad del veneno para que escucharán.

-El veneno tiene una cualidad única, por cada eyaculación que hagas se te agregaran quince minutos de vida… -detuvo el audio.

¿Que clase de loco bastardo elaboraría algo como esto? Solo uno pervertido. No había forma de escapar, solo podían seguir las reglas. Volviendo con los demás, sin hallar nada clave Saeko dirigió su mirada.

-¡Porqué nos hacen esto! -decía desesperada Misuzu -¡¿que hicimos para merecer esto?!.

Saya al oírla se mantuvo callada, ella ya le habían dado esa respuesta.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste? -pregunto Saeko -dijo que todas ocultamos algo. Sumandolo con los otros dos puntos que dió al principio, esto debe tener alguna lógica. Que todos vamos a la misma escuela, que conocemos a Takashi, que guardamos un secreto. También dijo que haría que le daría motivos para hacerlo -miro a Takashi, tenía esa mirada fría y asesina hacia todas -que tu elegirás a las que participarían en las pruebas, saben no creo que esto este al azar.

-¿Porque dices eso? -cuestiono Rei.

-Esto estaba dentro -mostro la cinta -tiene tu nombre -miro a Saya.

-Igual a mí me sorprendió -dijo Takashi -fue como si supiera que la iba a elegir.

La tensión se elevó en el ambiente, primero se dijo que se les elegiría al azar, ahora descubren que, aparentemente; todo fue fríamente calculado.

-¿Que hay en ese audio? -se acercó Hayashi.

-Lo regrese pero la cinta se dañó -dijo al abrir el caset -solo se escucha un sonido blanco.

Cuando la profesora tomo la grabadora y saco el caset, vio que tenía un imán. Una medida por si regresaban el audio.

-Un imán, cuando lo regresaste de borró -exclamo la profesora de ciencias.

Ante la frustración cognitiva, la desesperación igualitaria, el miedo colectivo. No había más que hacer al respecto.

-Que creen que nos haga si seguimos con su juego -exclamo Yuriko.

-Lo que sea debe ser mejor que dejarnos morir aquí encerrados -dijo Yuki.

-¡¿En serio piensan seguir con los juegos de este loco?! -Rei no podía creer que ellas planean seguir con el juego.

-Si es la única forma de salir, hay que seguir con todo esto -exclamo Takashi -ya lo dije, no se ustedes, pero yo aún quiero vivir -dijo más calmado está vez -si alguna de ustedes lo quiere también, pues que venga conmigo a la siguiente sala.

-¡¿Hablas en serio?! -la castaña no podía creer lo que oía de Takashi.

-No queda más opción que jugar -dijo Saeko -me gustaría decir que te acompaño, pero aún no lo he hecho con otro antes.

-Yo también -dijo Yuki, asustada.

-Yo también, aún soy virgen -revelo Misuzu.

-Igual yo -dijo Niki.

Rei no iba a revelar lo suyo.

-Yo… hace tiempo que no lo he vuelto ha hacer con mi novio -dijo, pero era evidente que aún era virgen

En cuanto a las adultas, ellas podían decir sin vacilar que ya han tenido experiencia carnal con otros hombres. Aún así no iban a ser participe fácilmente del macabro juego.

-Bien, si ninguna de ustedes quieren ir, iré contigo -dijo Yuriko al apartarse de su hija.

-¡Mamá! -grito preocupada su hija.

-Tranquila Saya, solo espero que tu padre no se enteré de esto -dijo la señora Takagi.

Llendo junto a Takashi hacia la puerta donde se llevaría a cabo la prueba. Delante del sensor que tenía integrado, fueron detectados para la siguiente habitación. Ya había perdido 25 minutos de vida con la charla. Le quedaba una hora y cincuenta minutos.

-Jugadores detectados, Yuriko Takagi, Takashi Komuro -dijo la voz sintetizada integrada a la puerta.

El acceso se abrió y muy como en la primera habitación, el cuarto estaba a oscuras. Al adentrarse y que la puerta se cerrará por completo para iluminar el lugar, encontraron cosas distintas a la primera sala. Así como con la primera, las pantallas se encendieron y revelaron lo que pasaba adentro sin oír nada de lo decían ahí, todos veían que era lo que les esperaba dentro.

-Que es esto -pregunto Saya.

-Cierto -recordo que ella entró primero -todo lo que pasa en las pruebas se transmite por las pantallas, sin audio solo video.

Adentro. Hallaron cinco cadenas con cinco grabados distintos cada uno en los cinco collares que tenían al final de la hilera. Las cadenas eran muy largas de unos 12 metros, pero todas pasaban dentro de los muros de la habitación, cuatro hacías las cuatro caras laterales de la sala, mientras que la última iba hacia el techo, cerca de esta, una llave con una cadena de solo un centímetro.

-¿Que dicen? -Yuriko pregunto.

-Codicia -leyó Takashi de la cadena que iba hacia el techo -avaricia, egoísmo, usura, ambición -eran las demás.

No era lo único que había en la sala, también; dentro de los muros de la habitación había una tele, debajo de ella una vídeo de beta. Y un disco beta se hallaba tirado a varios pasos más adelante en dirección a la pantalla. Euphoria veía todo desde su asiento con análisis.

-Tiene mi nombre -exclamo Yuriko asustada al ver que tenía su nombre el vídeo cuando Takashi lo tomó.

Al colocar la cinta y revelaron que había dentro. Apareció el muñeco diabólico de antes, dando la información que debían saber.

-Hola y bienvenidos a su siguiente prueba, cinco cadenas -dijo el títere -las cadenas que están en la sala son clave para que obtenga la segunda llave a su salvación. Para ello, Takashi debes atar cada cadena a un extremo de la mujer que te acompaña.

Así como dijo lo hizo, la usura la ato a la pierna izquierda de Yuriko. La ambición a la derecha, la avaricia a su mano derecha, el egoísmo a la izquierda y la codicia, atada a su cuello.

-Cada una de las cadenas están atadas al mismo mecanismo que permitirá bajar la llave hacia ustedes -decía el psicópata -para que baje, debes violar a la mujer que te acompaña, al igual que la habitación anterior, hay sensores en las cadenas. Unas están programadas para detectar cuando un hombre eyacula otras para cuando la mujer tengo un orgasmo, por cada eyaculación que hagas en ella la llave bajara y una por las cadenas se liberarán. Pero no será tan sencillo, las cadenas comenzarán a retraerse a un punto donde; si no la has liberado, le romperá las extremidades a las que la has atado, así.

Cambio la escena del vídeo a uno donde la trampa era probada con un maniquí, demostrando lo que decía el ser. Los brazos, pies y cabeza fueron arrancadas.

-¿Que? ¡Quitame esta cosa! -comenzó a forzar los grillete con tal quitárselo.

-Les daré una hora para jugar -decía el demente de Euphoria -sino…

Los cronómetros de los collares se activaron con el tiempo que les dió a Takashi y a Yuriko para jugar, así como a todas.

-...Todas morirán -dijo Euphoria -como antes, Takashi te daré un motivo que violes a Yuriko. Madre de una de una de tus amigas que conoces desde la infancia, líder del comité de padres de Fujimi. Una mujer honorable, respetable, de una familia con dinero. Nunca les hace falta -Takashi miró a la Takagi mayor, notando un terror en sus ojos -si entonces dinos, porque decidiste robar el dinero ganado durante el torneo nacional de artes marciales.

Escuchar esto cayó como una daga al cuerpo de Yuriko. Takashi solo la miraba inentendible ante tal hecho, preguntándose ¿como se conectaba a él?

-Un acto con el que incriminaste a un hombre inocente, Akatsuki Komuro -detono una bomba en Takashi.

Flashback

Una noche cuando en casa, antes de los hechos; Takashi terminaba de hacer el que hacer en casa en conjunto de su padre. Quitaban varios objetos, recuerdos de su ahora difunta madre, Hiyoshi. Una serie de luces policiales se hicieron presentes afuera de su casa. Alguien llamo a la puerta, y cuando atendió, llevó una enorme sorpresa para ambos.

-Señor Komuro Akatsuki -exclamo un detective acompañado de otros oficiales.

-Si… -respondio temeroso su padre de Takashi.

-Queda arrestado por robo…

Fin del Flashback

Fue un corto y doloroso recuerdo, esto debido a que ocurrió un mes después de lo ocurrido de los exámenes de Komuro. Nuevamente, una mirada desalmada se reflejó en Takashi, está vez dirigida hacia Yuriko.

-Tu y tu padre sabían que era inocente pero las falsas pruebas tenían mayor peso -decía Euphoria -al final no se pudo comprobar nada, tu padre fue encarcelado, la falso acusación pudo con él y termino ahorcándose en su celda. ¿Nunca te preguntaste quien fue el verdadero culpable? La tienes frente a ti.

-Esperaba Takashi… -Yuriko daba pasos hacia atrás, pero el deseo asesino y desalmado que despertó en Takashi la corrompía.

-Ella es responsable no solo de ese crimen, sino también de la muerte de tu padre. Te daré dos opciones, puedes dejarla morir junto a las demás o decides salvarla, pero ya sabes el precio que pagaran -dijo la marioneta -el tiempo corre, tu decides Takashi. Que comience el juego.

Terminó el vídeo, la máquina que leía el beta explotó de forma leve y el contador comenzó a correr para todas. Al igual, las cadenas empezaron a retraerse de forma lenta.

-Usted, ¿mato a mi padre? -exclamo Takashi caminando lentamente hacia Yuriko.

-No quería que fuese él, después de lo ocurrido a tu madre -exclamo Yuriko dando pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Sabia que mi padre era inocente? -exclamo Takashi -y no dijo nada, ¿porque? Nunca les hicimos mal.

-¡No quería que lo inculparan a él! -dijo Yuriko.

-¿Quien fue entonces? -pregunto -¿Quien de ellas fue?

Sin embargo, se mantuvo callada. Takashi ahora comprendía a que iba todo. La persona tras el nombre y psicópata del juego, quería dejar que Takashi castigase a los que le hicieron mal, pero primero quería que conociese la verdad.

-Si me sacas de aquí, te diré lo que quieras saber -dijo atemorizada.

Afuera Saya, vio cómo se dirigía Komuro hacia su progenitora. Sabiendo que le iba a hacer, con dificultad para mover las piernas, fue a donde se llevaba a cabo la prueba. Pero la puerta no la dejaba pasar.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi madre! -grito Saya, pero una descarga eléctrica de la puerta se dió en la chica alejándola.

-Por favor, dejen que los concursantes pasen la prueba para poder acceder a la siguiente sala -dijo la voz mecánica de la puerta.

Lemon hardcore.

No tardó en acceder, Takashi se puso detrás de Yuriko, le levantó la falda del llamativo y revelador vestido rojo que solía llevar consigo. Le bajó la ropa interior delgada que llevaba abajo y él se abrió la bragueta, revelando su erección. Una vez más, la demencia cayó en Takashi.

-Sabe, muchos en la escuela han fantaseado con usted -decía mientras llevaba su mano hacia el largo y suelto cabello de Yuriko, la tomo y tiro de ella, esto mientras sentía como el pene del chico rozaba sobre el trasero de ella -pero ahora soy yo quien hará de esas fantasías una realidad.

-Espera, primero deberías lubricarme… -fue ignorada su sugerencia.

No hizo caso, quería que sintiera un dolor como el que él sintió por la perdida de su padre, su madre; de todos los seres que él amó de verdad. Al ser casada, sabía que debía tener experiencia en el sexo, pero no todas las mujeres tienen experiencia en el anal. Lugar donde penetró a Yuriko, empalandola en una sola estocada.

-¡Arg…! -gimió de dolor Yuriko, justo como imagino Takashi, nunca había experimentando el sexo anal -maldito…

No le contesto, puso sus manos en la cintura de Yuriko y comenzó a moverse dentro de la mujer. Moviéndose consistentemente, gemía de forma leve mientras toleraba el dolor.

-Por favor... Se… más gentil… -decia entrecortada la voz. Sin embargo Komuro hizo todo lo contrario, de movió con más agresividad.

Cada movimiento, cada embestida que le daba Takashi, era doloroso para Yuriko, al mismo tiempo; poco a poco se volvía placentero. No tardó cuando el éxtasis comenzó a poseerla, ignorando que las cadenas se retraían más y más, pero no le prestaban atención, aún cuando ya se habían retraído tres metros de las cadenas.

"¿Que está pasando?" Pensaba Yuriko a medida que su cuerpo se exitaba con el placer doloroso que le daba el chico "¿Acaso me está gustando esto?"

Sus pechos se habían puesto firmes y duros, su cuerpo había caído en el placer. Tanto así que sus mismo pechos salieron del escote del vestido imperial que traía consigo. De su vagina se derramaban sus liquidos, todo siendo transmitido por la cámara. En la sala primaria, las mujeres veían con horror, si es que algunas no tenían los ojos tapados. Otras se daban cuenta de que Yuriko estaba comenzando a disfrutar, a la vez que Komuro de tornaba en alguien diferente, su rostro reflejaba una sed de venganza.

-¿Que es esto? -decía Yuriko al sentir extraño sus paredes anales -tu pene se está ensanchando… ¡¿acaso vas… a correrte?!…

No le dió respuesta, solamente aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que se corrió en el ano de Yuriko.

-¡Kya!… -gimió dolorosa y extasiada, un par de segundos después, ella corría por su vagina, nunca había sentido tanto placer en un lado del que nunca le habían dado.

La cadena de la mano derecha se detuvo y del brazal se emitió una luz verde, señal de que se detuvo. Cuando Yuriko se vino, el brazal de la pierna derecha emitió una misma luz y se detuvo la cadena, pero ninguna de las dos se abrió. Aún así, como se les dijo antes, la cadena de menos de un centímetro que tenía la llave bajo unos diez centímetros, pero estaba a treinta centímetros de ellos. Se dieron cuenta, si Yuriko se venía se detenía las cadenas de las piernas, si era Takashi era de las manos, pero la cuestión que surgió era… ¿Que detendría la cadena del cuello? Takashi tenía trabajo que hacer.

La había tomado de sus piernas y la levantó, aún penetrandola por su ano, siguió con las estocadas agresivas contra la mujer. Quien se perdía más y más en el placer. El cronómetro seguía avanzando, les faltaban 45 minutos para que las bombas estallarán.

"¿Como es posible?" Pensaba Yuriko antes de que su mente quedará en blanco "Como es posible que me sienta tan bien siendo violada por él."

-Creo… creo que voy… ¡voy a correrme! -seguia gimiendo de placer.

Dicho esto, enseguida se corrió aún cuando Takashi seguía penetrandola a profundidad y sin piedad. La cadena de su pierna se detuvo y la que sostenía la llave bajo cinco centímetros más. De inmediato, de nuevo, aceleró sus embestidas, liberando una gran descarga en el ano de la Yuriko. La llave bajo otros cinco centímetros.

-Tu hija es idéntica a ti -dijo Takashi y la bajo, para ponerla a cuatro cuando a las cadenas le restaban cinco metros para comenzar a tensar el cuerpo de la Takagi mayor -ambas disfrutan ser violadas.

-No te burles… -la puso en cuatro y siguió dandole por el orto -hace tiempo… que no tengo sexo…

Fue un gran incentivo, llevó sus manos a los pechos de la mujer, los que apretaba y manoseaba con violencia, lo que le gustaba a Yuriko, seguido, pues comenzó a montarla con aún más agresividad, está vez donde quería, en su vagina.

Takashi llegaba profundo en ella, la sensación era mayor a la que su esposo le daba, o así lo recordaba.

"Estoy gozando esto" decía en su mente, antes de que quedara completamente en blanco "no puedo dejar que lo sepa."

No lo decía a través de su boca, pero si por su cuerpo. La sensación de dominación que ejercía Takashi sobre ella, se incrementó cuando la resistencia del chico tomo más tiempo. Cuando el cronómetro le faltaban menos de 20 minutos, a la cadena le faltaba menos de cuatro metro, sin embargo era el momento y la tensión de esta cuando comenzó a jalar su cuello, cortándole la respiración, dado a la fuerza que ejercía Takashi para mantenerla a cuatro. Una expresión de ahegao se dibujó en su rostro. Ambos estaban por correrse.

-Aquí va Yuriko… -decía Takashi sin dejarla de manosear -¡recibe mi semilla!

Una gran descarga lleno a Yuriko, con el enorme placer que tenía, se corrió junto al pelinegro.

Fin del Lemon Hardcore

Una doble luz verde se encendieron del grillete del cuello de Yuriko. Junto con un pitido, las cinco cadenas se abrieron y la llave se puso a una distancia más baja, aún así estaba alto. Al volver en si, Takashi salto hacia la llave, logrando colgarse de la cadena que lo sostenía y tomando el objeto. Colocó la llave en el collar de Yuriko emitiendo la segunda luz, no solo para ella sino para todas. Takashi por su lado, había comprado una hora y quince minutos más de vida, sin contar el tiempo que perdió.

-¡Mamá! -entró Saya corriendo, seguida de varias. Solo Saeko y Rei se quedaron atrás.

Mientras que la pelirrosa atendía a su madre junto a Shizuka y Hayashi. Komuro salía hacia la primera habitación.

-Ahora comprendo -exclamo Takashi, envuelto una vez más en la locura -no nos tiene aquí por simple azar.

-¿Que dices? -pregunto Saeko.

-Felicidades -aparecio el muñeco de Euphoria -han superado la segunda prueba, ahora solo faltan siete para llegar a su libertad. En este punto Takashi, ya debes haberte dado cuenta que no es simple azar por lo que los traje aquí -entonces salió Saya con las demás, ayudando a su madre a volver a la sala principal -todo lo que ellas han hecho, todo cuanto creen que no hicieron mal, te ha afectado, más de lo que ellas creen.

-¡Dejate de acertijos! -grito a la pantalla -¡que es lo carajos sabes! ¡¿Como es que sabes más de ello que yo?!

-Todo esto es un rompecabezas, ellas tienen las piezas, tu el ser que lo armará -dijo el títere de negro rojo y blanco -debes descubrir el secreto por ti mismo, si quieres conocer la verdad.

 **La ganadora de este capítulo fue Yuriko, por un solo voto. Aunque dije que Hayashi era postulante para el capítulo, se voto por Yuriko, a ella la hubiera colocado si no hubiese votos.** **Saya y Yuriko quedan descartadas para el resto de los capítulos. Así que voten por alguna de las chicas restantes para que sea quien protagonice el proximo capítulo, las que quedan son las siguientes.** **Rei.** **Saeko.** **Yuki.** **Hayashi.** **Shizuka.** **Misuzu.** **Niki.** **voten, si quieren ver pronto a alguna de esas chicas enfrentarse a las pruebas.**


	4. ¿inocente? trampa de agua

**Los votos fueron así:**

 **Rei:** **2**

 **Misuzu** **: 2**

 **Saeko** **: 2**

 **un** **triple empate. Pero he decidido quien será la protagonista para esta historia, así que disfruten:**

Capítulo 3: ¿inocente? trampa de agua.

Algunos lo llaman Karma, yo lo llamo Justicia - Jigsaw.

Le restaban una 1:20:00 minutos de vida a Takashi, pero con el tiempo comprado en la segunda prueba. Ahora tenía 2:35 minutos.

La gente no suele recordar cosas importantes de su vida, muchos aseguran que su mente puede almacenar cada recuerdo con claridad, cuando ni siquiera pueden recordar donde dejaron la llave de su casa que tenían cinco segundos antes.

-Oigan -hablo Shizuka cuando tomaban algo de tiempo entre la segunda y la tercera prueba -¿alguno recuerda lo último que paso antes de despertar aquí?

Todos miraron a la enfermera. ¿Tenía caso responder a su válida pregunta?

-¿Para que quieres saber eso? -pregunto hostilmemte Rei.

-¿No te preguntas que estabas haciendo antes de aparecer aquí? -pregunto la enfermera -tal vez… inconscientemente recordemos cómo llegamos aquí.

-¿Usted recuerda algo? -pregunto Yuki -por que yo no.

-Intenta hacer memoria -insistió infantil -alguien aquí debe recordar algo.

La mayoría de las femeninas, que rodeaban a la enfermera hacían lo que le pedía, navegaban en su mente intentado recordar que hacían con sus vidas antes de aparecer ahí.

-Lo único que recuerdo -decía Hayashi -estaba en la escuela, me quedé hasta tarde haciendo algo de papeleo.

-¡Que más! -pregunto Shizuka.

-…Todo lo demás es borroso -respondió.

Nadie más dijo, no fue alentador lo que contó Hayashi. No sé iban a rendir.

-Lo último que recuerdo -hablo Saeko -estaba en el dojo de Kendo de mi familia.

Flashback

La chica, recordó la última noche antes de aparecer ahí. La adolescente estaba con su uniforme escolar, practicando el arte de la espada japonesa. Cuando la luz del recinto se cortó.

"¿Se fue la luz?" Se preguntó con Bokken en mano ante la falta de claridad.

Al instante, logro escuchar pasos sobre la madera del piso, por fuera de la sala de entrenamiento.

"Definitivamente hay alguien" sin mostrar miedo, salió a investigar.

Armada con su Bokken, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, con el miedo ausente en su rostro. Tenía la guardia en alto, lista para lo que surgiera. Mirando a los lados por si el intruso la atacaba. ¿Que querían? Dinero, no había era un sitio único para la familia Busujima. ¿Algo de valor? O ¿A alguien?

"¡Detrás!" Sintió la presencia del infiltrado.

Lanzando un ataque con su espada hacia atrás, pudo observar a un ser vestido de cuero, pantalón de mezclilla, guantes negros y una máscara aterradora de un cerdo. Este detuvo el Bokken con su mano, de inmediato se lanzó contra Saeko.

-¡Suelte maldito! -grito cuando fue agarrada en los brazos de la persona.

Pero entre forcejeos, el enmascarado saco una jeringa que clavo en el cuello de Saeko, era un sedante. Aún noqueandola, le tapó la boca, podía emitir algún sonido cuando caía en el efecto del sedante.

Fin del Flashback

-Luego de eso desperté en esa habitación y después aquí con ustedes -dijo Saeko, tras terminar de narrar la historia.

Todas quedaron calladas al escuchar su historia, despertaron del mismo que Takashi, en una habitación blanca surrealista, donde un pasaje que apareció sin aviso las llevo a la sala donde se reunieron con las demás. Pero tras oír la historia de Busujima, podían creer que todas habían sido raptadas por la misma persona al mismo modo.

-¿Creen que logremos salir de aquí? -exclamo Misuzu ante el silencio asesino del ambiente.

-Eso espero -Niki alento su esperanza.

-¿Y que haremos cuando nos liberé? -pregunto Yuki.

-Pues… iremos con la policía y le contaremos lo que nos hizo aquí -exclamo Misuzu.

-Es probable que ya nos estén buscando -dijo Rei -si nos secuestro la misma persona, debió tardar en hacerlo con todas -comento.

-¿Que? -Hayashi, al igual que todas no comprendían lo que decía.

-Si una sola persona está detrás de esto, debió tomarle tiempo traernos a todos aquí -les explicaba.

-No entiendo -hablo Shizuka.

-Nadie puede secuestrar a diez personas de la noche a la mañana y reunirlas en un instante -tenía que explicar con peras y manzanas.

-¿Qué tal y si, sí? -las dudas de Yuki eran más de la lógica de Rei.

-Bueno… -se perdió, no sabía cómo continuar con su explicación, es posible que una sola persona sea capaz de secuestrar a diez personas en una noche.

-Siendo factible que nos secuestrarán la misma noche o noches distintas, la policía debe de estar buscándonos, no es común que diez personas de una misma desaparezcan por razones desconocidas -explico la hija de la familia Takagi.

-Exacto -agradeció que alguien la apoyase en su deducción.

-No creo que nos encuentren rápido -dijo Yuki -la persona que nos haya traído aquí debió tomar precauciones, además de que nos ha de haber estudiado con detalle como para conocernos más que nosotras mismas.

De nuevo volvían a tocar los temas inicales, como si tuvieran alguna otra cosa más de la que hablar ante su situación que estaban puestas. ¿Quien las capturó? ¿La conocían sin saberlo o estaba entre ellas en las pruebas? ¿Que secretos ocultaban cada una? ¿Alguien las sacaría de ahí antes? ¿Quien sería la próxima que elegiría Takashi para siguiente prueba?

No obstante, Saya se cuestionaba el porque su madre estaba hablando con Takashi por separado al resto. El envenenado y Yuriko fueron a la sala del último juego, sin ser vistos por las demás, ella le revelaba la verdad a Takashi.

-Yo también tenía deudas -contaba Yuriko sentada contra la pared mientras Takashi tomaba uno de los collares de la trampa a la que sometió a la mujer, solo para jalar y ver que se atoraron a la distancia cuando liberó a la mujer -mi esposo no sabía y no quería que lo descubriera.

Takashi dejo de tirar de la cadena del techo para mirar a Yuriko con frialdad y desinterés, pero ella lo ignoro y siguió con su relato.

-Así que cuando ví que ganamos el torneo interescolar de artes marciales supuse que podía tomar el dinero sin que nadie se de cuenta -dijo Yuriko -pero tenía que hacer que el dinero desapareció de una forma menos factible.

-Si conozco esa parte -dijo Takashi -a usted y al director la asaltaron en el banco cuando robaron el dinero, mi padre no fue quien lo hizo. Estaba conmigo en el hospital visitando a nuestra madre.

Sacando parte de su furia, se acercó a la mujer y puso su mano alrededor de su cuello, le cortó la respiración.

-¿Que fue lo que hizo para incriminar a mi padre? -pregunto lleno de cólera.

-Yo no fui… -exclamo Yuriko, la fuerza era descomunal en Takashi, dejando sorprendida a la mujer, así como sin aire.

-¿Entonces? -cuestiono.

-Te diré… pero por favor… -suplico.

Aceptando su petición, la soltó. Solo le bastó poner una de sus manos en su cuello para sofocarla, pero cuando recupero el aire, ella canto.

-Alguien se dió cuenta que yo me iba a llevar el dinero -dijo Yuriko, Takashi estaba interesado -comenzó a amenazarme por mensaje, me contó que vio a Saya alterando los resultados de la prueba que iba a premiar el gobierno, que si no le daba la mitad del dinero, me delataría con la policía y revelaría que mi hija hizo trampa. Le dije que accedería y le entregaría la mitad de lo ganado, pero no tenía forma de desaparecer el dinero. Me dijo que él o ella podía hacerse cargo de eso, que no me preocupase.

-Así que es otro el que inculpó a mi padre -dijo Takashi sorprendido -sabe quién era al final.

-Me obligó a entregarle el dinero en un sitio desconocido -contó -yo también quería saber quién era la persona que me descubrió así que espere a ver cuándo recogiese el dinero...

-¿Y la vio? -pregunto.

-Si -exclamo.

Una vez escucho el nombre de la mujer, Takashi sabía a quien apuntar su furia y a quien llevar para el siguiente juego.

-Gracias -le dijo a la Takagi mayor antes de dejarla en la sala.

-Si llegamos a salir de aquí -le decía -si quieres puedo llevarte a vivir a mi casa, como compensación por lo que te he causado, supongo que este psicópata también te contó lo que hizo Saya.

-Realmente no me lo esperaba -hablo el chico -dudo que me quieran cerca de ustedes con lo que les he hecho.

-Cierto, aunque tal vez Saya llegue a decir lo contrario -comento la madre -después de todo, a ella le gustas.

Le valió un bledo lo último. No tenía tiempo para sentimentalismo, tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Habían pasado veinte minutos y el tiempo se le acortaba a Takashi, tenía que comenzar la prueba de una vez, y sabía a quien elegir.

-¡Takashi! -levanto la voz Saya, las demás presentes se alarmaron.

-Ya saben quién de ustedes me va a jugar en la tercera prueba -pregunto Takashi.

-¿Que? Quieres que sigamos con este juego enfermo -dijo Rei.

-Saben que esa no es opción -exclamo.

-Yo iré -exclamo Saeko, ofreciéndose por el bien de todas, pero no era quien quería el pelinegro.

-Misuzu -nombró a la pequeña de primer año, atemorizando su corazón.

-¿Yo? -apenas si pudo dudar cuando Takashi la tomo de su brazo y la jaló, sacándola de detrás de todas.

-¡Misuzu! -grito Niki.

-¡Takashi suéltala! -Rei quiso safar su brazo pero termino recibiendo una bofetada de él, una cachetada tan fuerte que la mando al suelo "Takashi ¿que te ocurre?" Se preguntó al ver que se la llevaba a través de las salas hacia la puerta siguiente.

-Senpai por favor, no quiero -no termino de decir cuando llegaron a la puerta de la siguiente prueba.

Delante de la puerta de acero, el láser escaneo sus collares y los detecto.

-Jugadores detectados, Takashi Komuro, Misuzu Ichijo -dijo la voz electrónica.

Una vez la puerta la se abrió, se adentro a la oscuridad llevando con él a Misuzu a la fuerza. Aunque querían impedirlo, era inevitable no ver que entrarían en el lugar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y la luz iluminó, el miedo en Misuzu le impedía moverse. A Takashi no le importaba esto, la habitación era distinta a las anteriores, tenía una escalera a un desnivel de un metro de profundidad, dando la apariencia al cuarto de ser una especie de piscina. En las paredes internas del desnivel, habían por cada pared de las laterales, cinco filtros de agua. Por cada pared, unos cables de alta tensión pelados, cuyas puntas iban en dirección al centro del desnivel, estaban a una altura de 70 cm. En el centro una cadena como la anterior, con un collarín metálico, igual que la prueba anterior, tenía una inscripción. La llave estaba del otro lado, la subida al desnivel, en una pequeña jaula electrificada. Junto a la cadena, una grabadora de voz, con una cinta que tenía un escrito.

Afuera, todas fueron a la sala principal para ver por las pantallas, lo que hacían detrás de esa nueva puerta.

-Misuzu… -dijo Niki, esperando que su amiga no sufriese tanto como había visto con las primeras dos.

Adentro.

-Senpai… -exclamo Misuzu al ver que Takashi bajaba por los escalones.

-Vamos -dijo Takashi.

-No deberíamos… -tenía miedo, quien no lo tendría si te ponen en una situación donde sabes que iba a pasar.

-Vienes, o te traigo -dijo al estar en el último escalón.

Asustada, bajo. Lo siguió a distancia hasta llegar a la cadena y detrás de Takashi, vio el reproductor.

"Tiene mi nombre" pensó y se asustó aún más.

Notando esto, Takashi tomo la grabadora y reprodujo la cinta que traía. La voz macabra del muñeco se escuchó.

-Bienvenidos a la tercera puerta, como ya notaron hay una cadena en medio de este desnivel eso es porque este lugar es una piscina bajo techo, del otro lado la llave está bajo una pequeña jaula electrificada -decía la grabación del muñeco diabólico -comenzar el juego y poder obtener la llave, Takashi, debes colocar la cadena en el cuello de la mujer que te acompaña en esta prueba.

Obedeciendo sin oposición, la encadeno. Misuzu quería alejarse, pero ya no podía escapar. Curioso, el grabado en el collar decía Inocencia.

-Cuando el reloj comienza a contar -el cronometro digital de la pared cercano al techo -tendrán dos horas para evitar que el agua que se empezará a filtrar y llene la piscina hasta llegar a los cables que están transmitiendo más de 2000 volteos, toquen la piscina y electrocuten a tu compañera, si pasa la jaula de la llave quedará electrificada por un buen tiempo y sus posibilidades de salir de aquí con vida sea cero.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No! ¡No no por favor sácame de esto! -comenzó a jalar el collarín queriendo romperlo. En su propio collar se marcó el tiempo en contra, así como a las demás mujeres afuera de la habitación.

-La única forma de liberarse y obtener la siguiente llave, ya la conoces, la base es parecida a la del primer juego -exclamo Euphoria -hay sensores en la sala, por cada corrida que hagas en ella, dejarán drenar agua tres de los filtros si vienes tú, si es ella serán siete.

Apenas escucho la fulminó con una mirada asesina en su cara, asustando mucho a la chica, quien temía por lo que vendría de él.

-Senpai… por favor no lo haga -daba pasos hacia atrás, pero dado a la cadena que le ató, la tenía a su merced. Para colmo la cadena se retrajo debido al mecanismo debajo del piso, manteniéndola en el suelo.

-¿Quieres que te de los motivos para violarla Takashi? Dime la elegiste porque Yuriko te contó o la trajiste contigo por azar -exclamo la macabra voz.

-¿Contar? -miro a Takashi, la misma mirada de hace unos instantes, se hizo mucho mayor -no entiendo de qué habla…

-Misuzu, supongo que te has preguntas porque estás en este sitio. Es algo por lo que hiciste, más bien; en lo que te usaron -dijo Euphoria.

El terror la mantenía al margen de lo que decía la grabadora, y la sorpresa para Takashi también.

Flashback

Yuriko le contó sobre aquel día en el que entrego el dinero y decidió esperar a descubrir, sin que se dieran cuenta; a la persona que le chantajeó para entregarle parte del dinero que iba a substraer de la escuela.

-Cuando deje el dinero en el paquete en los casilleros de la estación de Otsuzuki como me dijeron, al poco rato ví que llegó esa chica Misuzu, de las que parecen gemelas en la escuela -exclamo Yuriko, Takashi se mantenía atento a lo que salía de su boca -pero fue extraño, parecía nerviosa. Dudo que ella fuese la que estuvo extorsionando, tal vez ella sepa quién sea la verdadera responsable.

Fin del Flashback

-Ese paquete que fuiste a recoger contenía dinero robado de la escuela -le decía la voz, el remordimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo y mente -ahora dirás qué el responsable del robo fue arrestado. Debiste enterarte al respecto, como todos en la escuela, el hombre responsable fue el padre de quien tienes contigo, esa persona honesta fue incriminada y tú fuiste participe en su incriminación -exclamó -tu decides Takashi, salvarla o dejarla morir electrocutada. Vivir o morir, tu decides.

El audio terminó y la cronómetro comenzó a correr, los filtros comenzaron a inundar de agua, de forma pasible.

-Yo… no sabía -empezó a llorar -cuando me dijeron que debía recoger ese paquete y llevarlo a otro lado...

-¡¿Pero quien fue?! -le grito -¡¿quien te dijo que fueras a recoger ese dinero?!

-¡No lo sé! -grito llorando -me llegó en una carta en mi locker. Estaba por reprobar varias materias, pero cuando leí esa carta decía que podían mejorar mis notas si hacia algo por él. No tenía firma, así que no quien me la dejó

Los minutos pasaban. Primera vez en las pocas pruebas que ya había avanzado, en la que Takashi sentía remordimiento por quien trajo consigo y lo que iba a hacer. Ya habían perdido cinco minutos del cronometro y el agua comenzaba a cubrir el empeine de ambos hacia el tobillo.

-No te va a gustar, pero voy a sacarte de aquí -dijo Takashi.

Entendiendo el mensaje, no le quedaba más que cooperar. Está bien.

Lemon Hardcore.

Desde su puesto, el así llamado Euphoria, veía a través de los monitores que vinculaban las cámaras que habían en las salas, como Misuzu se llenaba de agua y abriendo reservada las piernas. Era la primera vez que lo haría, iba a dolerle.

-Por favor, no sea violento senpai… -dijo asustada.

-Creo es mejor que te pongas a cuatro -exclamo Takashi.

Viendo que los nervios la comían, la forzó a cambiar de posición a la de perrito. El agua ya comenzaba a llegar a los diez centímetros de la piscina, se llenaba despacio. Sin mirar sintió como el pelinegro le levantaba la falda y le bajaba la braga de color amarilla que llevaba puesta. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la cabeza del pene de Takashi tocando uno de sus gloteos

-Senpai… -abrió los ojos y miró.

Takashi, como si hubiera algo en el aire para él; cambio de actitud. De remordimiento hacia la chica, se dibujó un rostro del deseo por profanarla.

-Senpai… ¡Kyaaa! -gimió cuando fue penetrada con fuerza por el chico.

Su vagina no estaba preparada para ser penetrada por un monstruo de gran magnitud. Mucho menos su gimen. Con sus manos en la cintura de la chica y el agua llegandole a la mitad de sus muslo estando parado sobre sus rodillas. Takashi comenzó a moverse con fuerza en el interior de la chica.

-Senpai por favor... -era su primera vez, al le dió igual, como con las anteriores, como las que vendrían después.

-Callaté -le apretó con su mano detrás del cuello.

Comenzó a embestirla cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo como la estrecha vagina de la chica le apretaba su miembro. Era doloroso, pero poco a poco se volvía placentero. Un espectáculo desagradable para las demás mujeres que los veían desde las pantallas de la sala principal, Niki sentía pena por su amiga y las demás cólera contra el chico.

"Que es esto" pensaba Misuzu cuando algunos minutos siendo penetrada, el agua ya llegaba a su cabeza "Por que derrepente siendo que se hace grande."

Solo sintió como Takashi soltó su cuello y llevo ambas manos hacia su cintura, los golpes de su cuerpos se volvieron más agresivos hasta que lo hizo. Si corrió en ella.

-¡Kya! -grito, el semen del chico le llenaba al punto de derramarse de su interior -el semen de Senpai, sale de interior…

El término se cumplió, tres filtros del agua se cerraron. Se dieron un pequeño respiro.

-No es suficiente -dijo Takashi, no fue mucho el respiro que se dió.

-¿Eh? -no entendió. Hasta que sintió como el duro pene se mantenía dentro de ella comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

Aunque el dolor inicial ya había pasado, aún no se acostumbraba. Los minutos pasaron y el cronómetro decía que les quedaba una hora con cuarenta minutos para terminar la prueba.

-Senpai -sentia como el pene se le ensanchaba de nuevo -se va a…

No termino de decir, cuando Takashi en su euforia, sumergió la cabeza de Misuzu en el agua. Subió el nivel de sus embestidas mientras la ahogaba. Hasta que la lleno, hasta que el éxtasis del momento paso solto su cabeza y la pobre chica pudo respirar, fue raro, pero al mismo tiempo la chica se vino ante el placer que sentía gracias a Takashi.

Ahora eran trece los filtros los que se cerraron. Faltaban siete por detener. No pasó mucho cuando de nuevo la tenía bajo su control, pero para Misuzu, la sensación y el intento de ahogarla de Takashi le dejo con la mente en blanco. Empezó a disfrutar ser penetrada por él. Su rostro se volvió un ahegao.

-¿Que pasa? -exclamo Takashi al ver que la chica asustada de hace unos momentos estaba disfrutando ser violada -es tu primera vez y ya te corriste. ¿Ahora resulta que te gusta que te viole?

-Senpai~ -decía toda húmeda desde su interior -sigueme violando~ más fuerte~

Otra vez, aumento drásticamente el movimiento de su cintura así como sumergió el rostro de la chica en el agua. Manteniéndola así hasta que se corrió en ella.

-¡El semen de Senpai! -decía cuando le soltó su cabeza -me llena tanto~ que sale de vagina~ Senpai tu pene aún está duro -comenzó a mover en círculos su cintura y su trasero que aún tenía el pene de Komuro.

Comparado con las primeras dos, ella si lo aceptaba. Para ser su primera vez forzada, le gustaba. Para ser conocida en la escuela como una chica inocente, resultó ser sucia. Faltaban cuatro filtros del agua para que se liberarán, y obtuvieran la llave. Pero olvidaron esto y él seguía dándole hasta desfallecer. Parado sobre sus pies, y jalandola de sus brazos, la tenía en el aire. Así, el agua que aún subía ya no le afectaba.

-También eres una sucia perra Misuzu -exclamo siguiendo con sus montadas -pero tú si lo aceptas. Gimes más fuerte que Saya y Yuriko.

"Soy una sucia perra~" pensó Misuzu. Tanto semen en su útero y éxtasis en su mente, no podía hablar con claridad, solo salían gemidos y balbuceos, solo podía pensar "soy la sucia perra de senpai~"

-Tu vagina se está poniendo apretada Misuzu… -decía, ya que él también estaba por llegar a su clímax -vas a venirte verdad.

-Si~ -decía su Koha quien la miró con lujuria a pesar de la situación -por favor senpai~ correte conmigo~ -aceptando su petición, lo hizo, se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Kyaaaa! -grito Misuzu llena de placer y del semen de Takashi.

Fin del Lemon

Con la llave puesta en el collar de Misuzu, el tiempo de los explosivos se detuvo estando a hora y 15 minutos de tiempo restante. Las demás respiraron tranquilas y se alejaron de los monitores, ya que la transmisión de terminó, la puerta se abrió para todos.

-Perdón si me excedí -dijo Takashi apenas le puso la llave.

-Lo hizo para salvarme -dijo tímida -senpai, gracias -sin previo aviso, se dió la vuelta y beso a Takashi en sus labios -gracias, perdón por lo que le hice.

-Te usaron -exclamo, incómodo por el beso que le dieron -hay que salir de aquí.

Una vez de vuelta a la sala principal, Misuzu se reunió con Niki junto con Shizuka, y varias otras.

-¡Misuzu! -exclamo su amiga pelinegra para abrazarla -¿estas bien?

Ignorandolos, Takashi se acercó a las pantallas de la sala donde esperaba alguna transmisión del muñeco como cuando finalizó las pruebas anteriores, y así paso.

-Una prueba menos hacia su salvación -exclamo el muñeco en la televisión -¿ya sabes quién llevar para la próxima prueba Takashi?

-Se que me escuchas -dijo al monitor, desde el otro lado, el tal Euphoria veía la transmisión en vivo del desarrollo de su juego -dime, sabes quien es el responsable de lo que pasó con mis padres, porque nos tienes aquí a todos. ¿Que ganas con esto?

-Tu no me conoces, pero yo a ti si. Conozco tu dolor Takashi, solo te ayudo a hacer justicia por ti mismo, el crimen es crimen, no importa si es cómplice directo o indirecto -dijo Euphoria -la justicia debe ser par. Yo te di la opción de salvarlas, tú eres quien decide.

 **Se preguntarán porque ganó Misuzu si hubo empate. Ella tuvo sus votos primero y seguidos. Empiecen a votar, para el próximo capítulo.**


	5. cortar la cadena

_Capítulo 4: Cortar la cadena, el silencio es peligroso._

 _Que es lo más importante para ti, perdonarlos o salvarlos._

No siempre son los que dicen apoyarte, te extienden la mano para ponerte de pie de nuevo. No siempre serán aquellos que digan que pueden ayudarte los que te salvarán. No puedes confiar en nadie, ni siquiera tu propia sombra te ayudará a volver a casa cuando te pierdas.

-Solo era un peón -dijo Takashi a Yuriko estando apartados del resto de las femeninas que se encontraban en la sala principal.

-Entonces no hay muchas a quien pueda señalar -dijo Yuriko, mirando con la cabeza girada noventa grados.

Solo unos cuantos tenían claros las razones para que se encontrarán aquí. El motivo, un crimen. La muerte de dos personas de forma indirecta cuyas decisiones resultaron ser caras. Una de ellas se suicidó, la otra murió a causa de sus elecciones codiciosas. No importa quién orquesto todo, para Takashi, lo único que importaba es saber: cómo son responsables cada una de ellas. El tiempo no iba a ser limitado para Takashi, necesitaba averiguar una por una para ir descartando.

-Es la jefa del comité de padres de la escuela -miro a Yuriko -los únicos que sabrían de usted robó el dinero, sería otro padre o un profesor.

Ante la hipótesis, Yuriko comenzó a hallarle sentido a su idea. Quien sabía de su crimen podría ser una de dos, pero como no había ningún padre del comité más que ella, dejaba a un tipo de sospechoso. O en este caso dos: Shizuka o Hayashi -sensei.

-Entonces hay dos candidatas, Hayashi Kyoko es profesora de ciencias, sale con Tenjima-sensei o salían, hasta donde yo se -dijo Yuriko -o Shizuka Marikawa, es la enfermera de la escuela, dudo que ella sea la que me descubriese, es muy inocente para alguien de su edad. Si ella hubiese descubierto que planeaba robarme ese dinero, me hubiese delatado.

-¿Como está seguro de ello? -pregunto Takashi.

-Te enteraste de cuando Tenjima-sensei se metió con una estudiante llamada Naomi, hace como un mes. Shizuka fue quien lo delató, claro fue algo anónimo -comento la madre de Saya.

-Si fue anónimo, ¿como es que usted lo sabe? -Cuestiono.

-No estaba solo el director cuando se lo contó, estaba con él ese día, discutiendo sobre los futuros gastos de la escuela -contó Yuriko.

Con toda esa información, comenzó a pensar en cómo podía conectar todo lo sucedido.

Primero Saya le robó el premio con el que podía ayudar a su madre con su operación de forma limpia. Segundo, Yuriko era la responsable del robo con el que incriminaron a su padre, que lo hizo suicidarse. Tercero, Misuzu fue usada por el verdadero responsable para recibir la porción del dinero que extorsionó de la Takagi mayor.

Faltaban seis mujeres en la sala donde podría descubrir al verdadero culpable. Pero de ellas, ya sabía a quien llevar al próximo juego, donde le sacaría la verdad con sufrir.

No obstante, en la sala principal, Misuzu trataba de conversar con las demás acerca del verdadero motivo por las que estaban ahí.

-Hay decir la verdad antes de que algo malo pase -dijo Misuzu.

-¿Que? -pregunto Rei incrédula. ¿Ahora con que salía está?

-De qué hablas Mizusu-chan -pregunto Shizuka.

Sabiendo que sería duro tener que hablarle de lo que hizo involuntaria mente.

-No por nada nos pusieron aquí -dijo -creo que nos pusieron aquí por algo que hicimos todas en conjunto, y ahora nos están castigando.

-¿De qué carajos hablas? -Pregunto desconcertada Yuki.

-Saya-senpai -llamo la atención de esta -la grabación que escuchó con Komuro-senpai en su prueba. Que decía…

-Nunca nos contaste que había en ese audio -exclamo Saeko, también tenía curiosidad por develar el secreto de lo que yacía en aquel audio que se borró al rebobinar.

-Y eso que, no tengo porqué contarles -dijo Saya dando la vuelta a su cabeza.

-Mizusu tiene razón -comento Saeko caminado en medio de todas -hay que averiguar el motivo por el que nos tienen aquí.

-¿Pero que motivo? -levantó la voz Rei -somos estudiantes, la mayoría -tenía que exceptuar a tres -que pudiéramos haber hecho como para que nos pongan aquí.

-Asesinar a mis padres -entró Takashi, recargandose del marco de la puerta que guiaba a la primera sala de la prueba.

Cuando lo oyeron, entraron en cierto nivel de pánico cada una. Había vuelto para llevarse a una de ellas.

-Asesinar a tus padres… -repitió Yuki.

-Mi madre, murió como un mes, producto de un falló en su corazón por un paro cardíaco -les contaba -mi padre necesitaba dinero.

-Un mes antes… -susurro Saya -espera hace un mes, alguien se robó el dinero ganado de los juegos nacionales de artes marciales, que no tu padre…

-¿Robo el dinero? -comentó -es de lo que lo incriminaron, de lo que fue humillado y yo también, luego de que mi madre falleciera en la operación, lo arrestraron con pruebas falsas, y como no había forma de comprobar que era inocente. Gracias a ello, se suicidó.

Una historia desgarradora y perturbadora para las femeninas. Las cuales sintieron lástima, junto con un terror más grande al que ya tenían contra Takashi dado la situación en la que estaban. Pero no aclaraba el porque ellas tenían que estar ahí.

-Todas tuvieron que ver de una u otra forma, por eso estamos aquí -decía caminando con una expresión psicópata hacia las femeninas -para averiguar que hizo cada una. El tiempo se agota, si no quieren decirlo ante todas está bien, ya me contaron lo que hicieron algunas de ustedes en privado. Solo así saldremos vivos de aquí -susurro lo último, era salvarlas o perdonarlas por lo que hicieron.

La tensión aumento drásticamente, Takashi estaba enloqueciendo, por la paranoia de conocer la verdad o por el veneno que corría en él.

-Hayashi-sensei -exclamo la docente entro en pánico -es su turno.

Nadie se interpuso, no con la nueva personalidad que adoptó Takashi, en ese estado, era un peligro para todas aunque estuviese envenenado. Las que aún no pasaban, se alegraban por no ser las siguiente elegida. Las que ya había profanado, solo esperaban lo mejor para las siguiente.

Adelante de la puerta a la próxima prueba, los collares de ambos jugadores fue leído con el escáner. Listos para la prueba.

-Jugadores detectados, Takashi Komuro. Kyoko Hayashi -dijo la voz en la puerta.

Observando desde las cámaras Euphoria podía ver cómo se adentraban a la siguiente prueba. Una vez más, había calculado con gran precisión a quien iba a elegir el pelinegro para su siguiente juego. Las femeninas, principalmente las que ya habían participado en los juegos previos, miraron las pantallas cuando se activaron en señal de que la ronda iba a empezar. Las otras, desde una distancia, miraban el juego.

La puerta se cerró y la luz del cuarto de iluminó, una sala color blanco. En el centro había un balde de metal sobre una báscula electrónica que yacía apagada. Delante de ella a una distancia razonable una mesa de acero soldada con clavos al suelo por debajo de las patas de la misma. Sobre la mesa, había una especie de esposas soldadas a ella, eran para que alguien colocase sus manos en medio de ellas. Delante, una grabadora con una cinta pegada que decía el nombre de la profesora. Por si fuera poco, más adelante, había una rueda de cierra de tipo industrial apagada. En cuanto a la llave de aquella habitación, la podían encontrar en el techo, colgada de una cadena que pasaba hacia arriba, soldada al otro lado de la mesa.

-Komuro-san… -se le podía escuchar con una voz preocupada a Kyoko-sensei -¿porque me has traído contigo?

-Que sabe usted del robo, quien es el responsable de que incriminaran a mi padre -dijo Takashi con una mirada fría hacia la mujer de grandes proporciones.

-…No… no se… no se de que estás hablando… -la mujer mentía.

Le dió la espalda y se acercó en la mesa. La mesa media unos setenta centímetros de un lado las esposas, la otra la cadena soldada.

-Komuro-san no deberías acercarte -ignoró la sugerencia de su profesora.

Tomo la grabadora, mientras se preguntaba, ¿En qué consistía esta prueba? ¿Que revelaría el audio está vez?

-Hola y bienvenidos a su siguiente prueba -dijo la voz macabra -el dispositivo que ven delante de ustedes es la clave para su salvación y para la obtención de siguiente llave. Para comenzar el juego es simple, coloca las muñecas de tu compañera en las esposas, sus piernas deben quedar abiertas al bote que está en la báscula en el piso.

Obedeciendo, Takashi acercó contra su voluntad a Hayashi y la puso como las órdenes del audio indicaron, sus manos en las esposas de la mesa, sus piernas abiertas al cubo de metal en el suelo.

-Debes pararte en los dos mosaicos grises -le indico y cumplió -son sensores que están vinculados a una trampa que es especial para ti. Ya sabes a qué van los juegos que les tengo preparados.

Hayashi temblaba de miedo, sabiendo lo que le haría Takashi, aunque ella era mayor en edad y rango escolar; la recién actitud adoptada por el pelinegro daba mucho por temer.

-Para conseguir la cuarta llave debes violar a la mujer que has traído contigo a esta habitación, debes llenar el balde que tienen debajo con el semen y fluidos que salgan de su vagina. Para evitar que la cierra de la mesa llegue a ella y le corté el rostro, la cierra también es parte de su salvación. Si llenan el balde con suficiente cantidad la cierra irá en la dirección contraria y cortada la cadena que ata a la llave al techo. Pero no crean que tendrán el tiempo suficiente, tienen noventa minutos para evitar que las bombas en los dispositivos de sus compañeras explote. Recuerdas que dije que también hay una trampa para ti, esos cuadros son sensores conectados a la rifle que está pegada el techo -por la puerta que entraron, arriba había un rifle francotirador soldado con mecanismos a la estructura interna de la sala -si llegas a sacar o quitar tu pie antes de descolgar la llave, dispara en tu contra y la sierra de tu compañera se dispara también en contra.

Los juegos de las pruebas comenzaban a hacerse más y más sádicos.

-¿Quieres un motivo para castigar a Hayashi? -dijo Euphoria desde la cinta -recuerda lo que vio escuchó Yuriko Takagi, la líder del comité de padres; atendía esa extraña llamada.

-¿De qué habla? -le pregunto Takashi.

-No… no se de qué habla... -respondió Kyoko, a lo que Komuro no tomo con tanta amabilidad por dentro.

-La llamada en la que la extorsionaron para entregar la mitad del dinero que se robó -salió de la grabación -usted fue testigo del hecho de que Yuriko iba a robarse el dinero. En vez de hablar, decidió callar.

Flashback

Durante los días previos al robo del dinero ganado en el concurso interescolar de artes marciales, Kyoko-sensei caminaba por los pasillos al haber acabado el día de escuela, cuando por las escaleras exteriores de la estructura pudo oír a Yuriko hablando por teléfono en alta voz. Era una conversación muy arriesgada para ser ejecutada de esta forma.

-¡¿Que es lo que quieres?! -dijo Yuriko harta de las llamadas de este sujeto, cuya voz era modulada cuando le respondía.

-Quiero… la mitad -le respondió la voz modificada.

Desde atrás del pasillo a la escalera, Hayashi escuchaba todo cuanto podía, lo más increíble era que no había nadie más para poder escuchar.

-¡Estas loco! -dijo Yuriko.

-¿Yo? O usted por querer robar el dinero del campeonato -exclamo la voz que le hacía la llamada -yo puedo ayudarla a conseguir el dinero...

Fin del Flashback

-Este es su castigo por guardar silencio, si hubieras hablado; no estarías en este lugar. Los padres de Komuro nunca hubieran sufrido y todo por tu cobardía -exclamo -sin embargo, la decisión para salvarte no está en tus manos, sino en las de él.

Miró a Takashi, ella ahora tenía el privilegio de ver la expresión desalmada del joven cuando escucho que ella calló cuando debió delatar a Yuriko por sus acciones.

-Toma la decisión Takashi, salvarla o perdonarla; aunque también puedes elegir ambas -dijo Euphoria.

Con salvarla, se refería a dejarla morir. Con perdonarla, era violarla.

-Vivir o morir Takashi, que comience el juego -termino la grabación.

Lemon Hardcore

Arrojó la grabadora a un lado de la sala. El tiempo se marcó en las pantallas de los collares de las femeninas, la sierra comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, pero se desplazaba lento hacia el rostro de Hayashi. Takashi tenía su mano en el cuello de la mujer, la cual aporreó contra la mesa, sobre el sendero en el que venía la máquina.

-¿Usted sabía? -dijo Takashi -¡¿Usted sabía?!

-¡Por favor! -comenzó a llorar por el miedo que sentía, sabiendo que lo que hizo estuvo mal, que seria castigada por uno u otro motivo por sus actos -creí… no quise hacerlo… no pensé que algo como eso… causaría algo malo… -veía como la sierra se le acercaba despacio.

A fuera, veían con horror como la máquina mortal iba a por Hayashi, todos preguntándose: que decisión tomaría Takashi está vez.

Durante varios segundos, mantuvo cerrada su boca, el único ruido en la sala eran los del cronometro moviéndose y la de la sierra.

-Hayashi-sensei… -hablo Takashi -todo esto tiempo, la había respetado. Usted era la profesora a la que más admiraba -revelaba Takashi -a diferencia de los demás chicos, que solo la veían como un pedazo de carne, yo la veía como una gran mujer. Pero me ha defraudado.

-Yo… lo... ¡Lo lamento! -dijo Kyoko con lágrimas en los ojos -no dije nada porque… porque tenía miedo… tenía miedo…

-¡El único miedo es el que debe tenerle a la sierra para cuando la asesiné! -aporreó una vez más el rostro de la mujer contra la mesa.

-¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname! ¡Sálvame! -grito.

-Claro que lo haré -abrió su bragueta, revelando el empalme que se generó en unos segundos, la punta de su miembro la sentía la profesora entre sus glúteos.

-No espera… -medió volteó al sentir, como le abría la falda, la cual se la levantó, a la vez que sentía como le arrancaba las bragas. Pronto, soltó su cuello -¡que haces! ¡No! -le quitó el saco color caqui que traía, para sacarle los enormes pechos naturales que tenía.

-Todos en mi clase fantaseaban con cogersela Hayashi-sensei, quien diría que sería yo quien tendría ese privilegio -dijo Takashi.

En un solo empujón, logro meter su pene dentro de la vagina de Kyoko-sensei. No espero nada para comenzar a moverlo dentro de ella, con una mano apretando uno de sus pechos, el otro jalandola de su cuello.

"Su pene… no es tan grande como el de Tenjima-sensei…" pensaba la pelirroja profesora mientras era embestida "pero… es más agresivo que la de él…"

Gemía como toda una mujer experimentada, a cada embestida que le proporcionaba el chico, la sensación que sentía a pesar de haber tenido un pene mas grande en su interior, era más... caliente.

-Eres toda una puta Hayashi-sensei -gemia como tal, primera vez que ella gemía de tal forma -era como debía esperarse de una mujer como usted.

Gemía fuerte, con cada embestida sentía que el miembro de Komuro entraba más profundo en su vagina, sus pechos chocaban contra el borde de la madera. De su boca, al caer rápido ante el éxtasis, tenía la lengua fuera, la cual ayudaba a distorsionar sus propios gemidos que emitía.

-Tu pene me destroza… eres muy agresivo… -dijo Kyoko-sensei ignorando la sierra que se acercaba lentamente a su rostro.

Así como ella disfrutaba, a pesar de ser forzada, las tres mujeres que ya había tomado Takashi, sentían envidia. No por la situación en la que estaba metida Hayashi, sino por el placer que llegaron a sentir al tener a Komuro dentro de ellas.

-Se siente increíble… -no dejaba de darle duro, tanto, que por momentos, quería mover sus piernas. Pero no lo hacía, sabiendo que un movimiento en falso y la escopeta de atrás, le reventaría la cabeza. Sin embargo le dió poca importancia, aún cuando llegó a escuchar el momento en el que la escopeta se le quitó el seguro, al primer movimiento en falso que dió -estoy… estoy por venirme… ¡me coro!

-¡Ahhhhh! -gimió la profesora al sentir la enorme cantidad de semen que soltó Takashi en su interior -tu semen… es mucho semen… -decía con la lengua fuera -llenas mi útero...

El semen que derramó dentro de Kyoko-sensei, era tanta que la hacia sentir llena de alguna forma. Para ella era algo asombroso y perturbador. Solo había estado con un hombre en todo este tiempo, aunque le llegaba más profundo, Takashi le hizo sentir como una mujer de verdad, era más agresivo, más duradero, y la lleno más. Cuando el semen cayó de su vagina al balde, y los primeros 18 gramos de pesaron, la sierra se detuvo y retrocedió unos centimetros.

-Funciona… -susurro Takashi -pero falta mucho más para cortar la cadena -dibujo una sonrisa maquiavélica, la Euphoria lo volvió a poseer.

Embistiendo a su maestra con mucha más brutalidad. La mujer cayó y cedió ante la sensación orgásmica, en su rostro se veía un ahegao, mientras Takashi la tomaba de su cintura y mucho semen se derramaban de su vagina de las previas veces que se corrió en Hayashi.

-Mi vagina se entume… -decía Kyoko-sensei -te pene… me hace sentir… como nunca antes… si no estuviéramos en esta situación… yo… yo…

-Callese -tomo a la mujer por su boca y jaló su rostro -y solo disfrute, maldita perra…

Aumento su ritmo y golpeaba con mayor fuerza a Hayashi, metiendo todo su miembro hasta que esté le besaba su útero.

-¡Kyaaaaa! -grito de placer al sentir una vez mas el semen de Takashi le llenaba hasta rebosar su útero. Derramando de su vagina una gran cantidad, era como ver el agua tirarse de un grifo a medio abrir.

Fin del Lemon Hardcore

El balde que tenían abajo, se había llenado a la mitad. La báscula pesaba ya más de dos kilos, producto de las múltiples corridas que tuvo Takashi dentro de su profesora, salvandola junto a las demás cuando quedaban veinte minutos del cronometro. La sierra llegó a la cadena y la rompió, soltando la llave, las esposas soltaron a Hayashi, mientras que la escopeta se desactivo, liberando a ambos de la trampa.

Cuando metió la llave en su collar, el tiempo se detuvo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Kyoko estaba recargada de las patas de la mesa, mientras que Takashi estaba sentado contra la pared del cuarto.

-Hayashi-sensei -Shizuka entro corriendo junto a Saya y Saeko para socorrer a la pelirroja profesora.

-Esta bien sensei -pregunto Saeko.

-Si… -apenas si estaba recuperando el aliento.

-Venga, la sacaremos de aquí -Saeko la levantó, junto a Shizuka, la sacaron luego de poner los brazos de ella sobre sus hombros.

-¡Senpai! -llegó Misuzu para socorrer a Takashi.

-Misuzu… -igual, recuperaba el aliento, se levantó con dificultad, pero Misuzu hizo que se apoyara en ella para poder ayudarlo a salir.

-Lo consiguió, Senpai. Ahora son cuatro llaves, faltan cinco -dijo sonriéndole.

-Cinco… -estaba saliendo de aquel trance extraño que entraba cuando las violaba.

Afuera, algunas suspiraban aliviadas por el triunfo de la prueba, pero no la celebraban. Entre todas, Rei miró como Misuzu le daba a atención a Takashi y este se la devolvía. Lo cual le hacía sentir mal, y enojada. No solo porque sabía que el chico les había, y les iba a hacer mal a ellas; también, sentía una incomodidad. Celos, podría decirse.

De pronto, siendo ella la única que quedó en la sala principal. Vio cuando las pantallas de los monitores perdieron la estática que se produjo cuando la prueba fue superada, el macabro muñeco de Euphoria apareció en ella.

-¿Que? -se pregunto Rei.

-Felicidades, una vez han superado la prueba, su salvación está más cerca de lo que esperan -dijo el macabro muñeco.

-Tu ¡Maldito! -se acercó a las pantallas -¡Cuanto tiempo más nos harás jugar esto!

-El tiempo que sea necesario -se espanto cuando vio como los ojos del muñeco se movieron hacia ella, tras gritarle -el tiempo que puedan soportar, resistir es la clave para que se liberen. Dime Rei -se asustó aún más por escucharlo al llamarla por su nombre, entendiendo que no era una grabación, sino un en vivo -has sentido como cambia todo, cuando te sientas y te dicen que estás por morir, todo cambia, toda la realidad que conoces la ves muy diferente, todo lo ves con un aura distinta, saboreas hasta el más simple vaso de agua que bebés, aunque sabes que es eso, simple agua. Ahora es tiempo de que ustedes sientan, lo que le has hecho pasar. Ambos sabemos lo que hiciste, lo que todas hicieron. Dejen que el tiempo corra así como todo los eventos que tengan que pasar para su supervivencia.

Por otro lado, dentro de las mismas paredes del edificio donde se llevaba a cabo el juego. Alguien que vigilaba el juego, sentía dolor y pesar medida que seguía avanzando. Sabiendo que ese audio, también iba dirigido ha él.

-Carajo -maldijo.

 **Por una votación aplastante, la ganadora fue Hayashi Kyoko. Solo quedan cinco personajes y a elegir. Rei, Saeko, Niki, Shizuka y Yuki. Que hizo cada una para estar en este juego. Comiencen a votar.**

 **Por cierto debo decir que esta es una versión beta. Cuando la termine, haré una versión donde no habrán votos, será una que arme a mi propio juicio en cuanto a las chicas en el orden que irán y como serán los juegos. Pero también quiero decirles que, así como Saw tiene 8 películas, haré 8 historias continuas de este fanfic, pero quiero usar personajes de cierto anime por cada fanfic de esta saga que voy a elaborar, así que… me gustaría leer, sus ideas de que personajes de animes quieren que protagonicen en los próximas 7 historias de esta saga.**


	6. ¿Te arrepientes de tus actos?

**Nota del autor: nunca se preguntaron porque les di a elegir que personajes querían que protagonizaran cada capitulo? en un RPG, la elección que hagas puede darte alguno de los finales. Lo mismo para esta historia. Hay una personaje que si ganaba, marcaria el final de la historia. Tal vez me odien por hacerles esto.**

Capitulo Final: ¿Te arrepientes de tus actos?

Desde el principio, has visto como sufren otros, ahora es tu turno.

El tiempo en esa casa se volvía lento, las horas parecían tornarse días. El misterio de saber porque se encontraban ahí cada vez era más difusa entre los pobres diablos que estaban en la sala. Solo podían preguntarse a quien escogería esta vez Takashi. Saeko, Rei, Shizuka, Niki estaban separadas del resto de las femeninas que ya habían jugado en las retorcidas pruebas degeneradas de Euphoria. Luego de tanto tiempo, desesperado por sacarles la verdad, de sentir por momentos como el veneno recorría su cuerpo y la extraña sensación que sentía cada vez que las violaba, producto de alguna droga en el aire.

-Rei -exclamo su nombre.

Temblorosa por fuera, asustada por fuera. Fue llevada por Takashi hacia la puerta donde les esperaba la próxima prueba. Sin embargo, esta elección no era del agrado para quien monitoreaba el juego, así como quien desarrollo el macabro juego.

-Jugadores detectados -dijo la voz replicada del muñeco en la puerta mencionando sus nombres, al abrirse se adentraron a la oscura sala.

Dentro, una vez las luces se encendieron. Vieron una grabadora con el nombre de la femenina atada en cinta, sobre una silla de madera que estaba atada con clavos al suelo, la cual tenia ua especie de crema o barniz untada en todas partes. Dándole menor importancia a lo que había en el cuarto, fue por la grabadora.

-¿Takashi que estas haciendo? -pregunto agresiva Rei, siendo ignorada -¡Idiota deja eso! -grito.  
Siguió ignorándola hasta agacharse y tomar la cinta. Miro y mostro la cinta a Rei, haciendo que el miedo se apoderada más en ella al verle su nombre en su la cinta.

Por afuera, todas miraban, la mitad ya sin darle importancia lo que le pasara a la castaña en esta prueba, solo querían que consiguiera la llave para salir libres. Las otras en cambio, no podían pensar lo que le haría a Miyamoto.

-Hola Takashi, bienvenidos a su siguiente prueba -dijo la voz macabra del muñeco en la cinta cuando le dio reproducir -la silla de madera del centro de la sala es la clave para obtener la siguiente llave, has que tu amiga se siente en ella para poder empezar la prueba.

-¡¿Qué haces?! -grito y forcejeo Rei cuando Komuro la tomo por la fuerza de su brazo -¡Déjame!

-¡Ya cállate! -grito y le dio un bofetazo a la castaña. Un golpe tan fuerte, mas fuerte de los que su madre la daba cuando niña, como ningún otro le había dado.

La sentó en la silla y siguió escuchando el audio.

-Una vez en la silla, verás como los grilletes la sujetaran -dijo Euphoria. Ninguno de los dos vio los grilletes que tenia donde reposan las manos de la silla, los cuales atraparon a Rei y la apretaron.

-¡Takashi, sácame de esto! -grito asustada.

-No podrás abrirse hasta terminada la prueba -continuo la grabación -te preguntaras por hay fila de fogones en el suelo que van hacia la silla.

-¿Que? -pregunto Rei.

-Simple, para conseguir la siguiente llave. Deberás profanarla lo suficiente para evitar que el fuego que se propagará desde los fogones hasta su silla se apaguen. Solo así podrás liberar la llave que esta metida en la pequeña caja fuerte -una pequeña caja que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, la cual parecía tener un circuito integrado que era desconocido para el pelinegro. No le dio relevancia a que estaba conectado, o saber como haría para abrirla -sabes que hacer para soltarla y ganar la siguiente llave, pero no será sencillo, más bien, no tan tranquilo. El ungüento que tiene la silla es inflamable, si el fuego llega a la silla o la mas mínima esencia directa del calor le afecta, ella morirá y el juego terminará para todos.

-¡Takashi! ¡Por favor, sácame de aquí! -comenzó a patalear, forcejear. Todo con tal de salir de ahí.

-¿Porque la elegiste a ella? -pregunto -¿Porque trajiste a Rei hasta este punto? -modifico la cuestión.

Ella dejo de forcejar y de nuevo, comenzó a temblar, asustada de lo que decía la grabación.

-No te has preguntado el motivo por el cual esta hoy aquí tu amiga de la infancia, la unica mujer a la que has amado de verdad -decía la grabación -¿No crees que es momento de contarle la verdad ¿Rei?

-No se... -no pudo decir más, cuando la grabación le quito el turno de hablar.

-Supongo que no lo harás -habló -como siempre despreciándolo a pesar de ser la única persona te ha valorado, más de lo que piensas -la mirada fría e indiferente de Takashi e en ese momento -que fue lo que hiciste para estar aquí Rei.

-Rei, que hiciste -exclamo seco e intimidante.

-Cuanto has hecho sufrir a tu amigo Miyamoto -exclamo Euphoria.

Aquella vez cuanto Takashi quiso ayudarle por saber que había reprobado una de las materias mas importantes en el colegio, lo que causo que repitiera el año. Ella lo hizo a un lado, haciéndolo menos.

-Distanciarlo cuando te ofreció su ayuda, te refugiaste en brazos de su mejor amigo. Solo para hacerlo sentir aun mas miserable -la rabia de esos recuerdos, corrompía a Komuro. El remordimiento se apoderaba de Rei.

Como cristal, se rompieron todos los sentimientos que aun tenia dentro del pelinegro al escuchar eso.

-No te basto con hacerlo miserable, también querías hacer también con su familia, tu eres una de las responsables de incriminar a su padre de un crimen que no cometido -exclamo el psicópata detrás del juego, entonces la primera sección de los fogones en el suelo -el juego comienza, tienes sesenta minutos para salvarla si quieres saber quien es el responsable de todo Takashi, pero quieres deshacerte de todos esos sentimientos así como ella, deja que él tiempo pase y mueran. Que comience el juego.

El reloj que había en cada pared como en las habitaciones, comenzó correr. La furia en ese momento, combinada con sus deseos reprimidos por destruir a Rei, ya saben.

-Takashi por favor sálvame -desea con lagrimas en los ojos, los cuales él no veía, su mirada estaba hacia el suelo.

-Que fue lo que hice... -susurró -¡Que fue lo que te hice para que me hicieras esto! -grito con todos sus pulmones poniendo sus manos en su cuello, cortándole la respiración a la castaña, ahora era Takashi quien derramaba lagrimas -Porque...

-Takashi... -pronuncio con lastima su nombre con dificultad.

-Yo te amaba -se lo dijo con lagrimas -para mi eras la mujer perfecta, y cuando quería estar a tu lado... -el llanto le gano en ese instante, mismo; en el que la segunda columna de los fogones se encendió. Soltó un poco su garganta.

-Crees que no quería tu ayuda -exclamo fría y con lagrimas brotando de ella -¡Crees que no quería tu ayuda, idiota! Yo también te amaba, quería que me persiguieras -tanto literal como metafórico -quería que me salvaras... me dejaste ir, me dejaste refugiarme en brazos de Hisashi -su mejor amigo. Ahora entendía porque siempre le llamaba idiota o tonto.

-Pero porque desquitarte con mi padre, no te basto conmigo -pregunto.

-¡Crees que se de lo que estaba hablando! -grito, una tercera línea de los fogones se encendió -no entiendo nada de lo que pasa, solo se que quiero me salves.

Sintiendo la culpabilidad de sus actos, le explico a que iba el juego hasta ahora, la muerte de su madre, el suicidio de su padre. Todo a causa de todas ellas, que mas podría sentir Rei en ese instante. Dos hileras mas de los fogones se encendieron, cuando Miyamoto recordó las palabras de la grabación.

-Me usaron... -dijo Rei, dijo que la usaron, pero como.

-Quien mas estaba contigo ese día.

-No lo se -dijo asustada -no se ni cuando fue...

-Te voy a sacar de aquí -exclamo Takashi -cuando lo haga, quiero que hagas memoria, oíste -volvió a apretar su cuello.

La sexta hilera de los fogones se encendió entonces. Entonces tomo sus piernas y las abrió, metiéndose entre ellas.

-¡Takashi! -ya sabia lo que le haría, al igual que a las otras -no lo hagas... no de esta forma...

-Como entonces -dijo -de que te preocupas, dijiste, que ya no eras virgen -era mentira, sin embargo no lo iba a decir, solo cerró los ojos, y rezo porque no fuera duro con ella como con las otras.

Sintió como le levanto la falda escolar, así como le bajo sus bragas color gris. Cuando jalo su cuerpo contra él, apretó aun mas los ojos, sintió el duro miembro de Takashi pegar contra los labios de su vagina, sin embargo, no llego a sentir que la penetrará. Unos cuantos segundos después, abrió los ojos y vio que Takashi, parecía lamentarse.

-No puedo -dijo Komuro -no puedo hacerte esto.

-Takashi... -susurró su nombre -se un hombre... -volvió a susurrar -¡Se un hombre una vez en tu vida, y has lo que debas hacer para sacarme de aquí!

Aunque era la única opción para salvarla, era algo que no quería hacer, menos a ella. A través de las cámaras la persona que monitoreaba el juego, crujió los dientes, se levanto de su silla y salió del cuarto en el que estaba.

-¡No puedo! No puedo hacerlo -dijo con la mirada al suelo.

De pronto, de la puerta que conducía a la siguiente prueba fue abierta desde el otro lado con mucha agresividad. Azotando la puerta con su ingreso, la única persona que no se esperaban ver con ellos, armado con una pistola calibre 8mm, apunto al pelinegro.

-¡Vamos que esperas! ¡Viólala de una maldita vez! -grito Hisashi, tenia una herida en su frente, no era reciente, pero se mantenía fresca y abierta.

-Hisashi -Rei podía verlo dado que la silla estaba en posición lateral a la puerta por la que entro

-¿Que haces aquí?

-¡Tu cállate maldita perra! -grito el peligris y le apunto. En su rostro, podía verse la desesperación así como la frustración.

-Porque estas aquí -pregunto Takashi, luego de soltar a Rei y guardar su miembro en su pantalón, igual, dio unos pasos lejos de ella.

-No te alejes cabrón, vamos que esperas ¡y viólala de una puta vez! -grito Igou.  
Afuera, en la sala principal, las mujeres veían lo que pasaba, era inesperado, pero podían ver como él amenazaba a ambos luego de ingresar sin explicación alguna.

-Quien es él -pregunto Shizuka.

-¿Es Igou? -aparentemente, solo Saya sabia quien era él.  
Regresando, hasta alguien como Takashi, pudo deducir parte de la situación que ocurría ahora.

-Tu estas detrás de esto, ¿porque? -le ignoró y le quito el seguro el arma, sin dejar de apuntarles.

-Son las reglas -exclamo -ahora, o la violas o los mato a todos mueren. Empezando contigo -apunto a Takashi.

-Hisashi estas enfermo -dijo Rei -porque has hecho todo esto, ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?

Apunto a Rei.

-Si no vas a hacerlo, bien -apunto a Takashi, pero antes de que llegase a disparar, una descarga electrica recorrió su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para desmallarlo. Una vez en el suelo, una extraño humo apareció en cada una de las habitaciones, no importa que tuviese presencia de los jugadores o no. Al final, cayeron dormidos, a pesar de que el reloj continuaba corriendo.

La verdad en todo esto, es que Hisashi no era la única persona que monitoreaba el juego. Solo era un jugador más. Por la misma puerta por la que el había entrado, una persona con mascara de cerdo y chaleco de cuero color marrón entró, luego de que él humo se disipara.

-Nada se deja al azar -era una mujer, pues se quito la mascara, la cual le producía un calor al estar en un complejo sin ventilación de aire.

Tomo uno por uno los cuerpos de los jugadores, a las mujeres les quito los collares, desactivo las bombas y guardo los dispositivos para después. Con Takashi, le subministro la cura al veneno que le inyecto al principio. En cuanto a Hisashi, tenia otros planes para él.  
Le llevo hasta una nueva habitación, muy distinta a las anteriores. Un baño en malas condiciones, donde estaba atado con una cadena a una tubería comida por el oxido.

-Donde... Donde estoy... -exclamo Hisashi cuando despertó luego de dos horas de estar inconsciente. Tirado en el suelo, se movió y escucho una cadena moverse, al mirar mejor, noto que estaba encadenado -¡Carajo!

Se puso de pie y empezó a tirar de la cadena con tal de liberarse.

-Puedes dejar de hacer ruido -dijo alguien por detrás de él, vio a Takashi acompañándolo en el cuarto, estaba mismas condiciones, solo que Komuro estaba sentado sobre el suelo, resignado a que este iba a morir en ese lugar.

-Tu que haces aquí -dijo agresivo Hisashi -como fue que llegaste -cuestiono.

-Desperté y vi que estaba igual encadenado, luego vi que tu reaccionaste y empezaste a hacer escandalo, no me viste porque le prestaste mas atención a la cadena -exclamo Komuro.  
De una puerta de la que nunca se dieron cuenta, entro una persona con una extraña ropa color negra con una enorme capucha. Parecía ser de una especie de secta. En su mano cargaba una escopeta recortada. Ambos chicos se preguntaban que iba a hacer la persona con esa arma.

Se descubrió el rostro, revelando ser una mujer de la misma edad que ellos, una chica de cabello rosa oscuro, corto hasta sus hombros. Uno desconocía a esta chica, él otro la reconoció al instante.

-Megumi... -quedo sorprendido por la revelación.

-Hola Takashi -dijo fría la chica. (Para que se den una idea de quien es ella, tomen como ejemplo a Chisa de Grand Blue)

-¿Que esta pasando? -pregunto Hisashi, porque Takashi sabia quien era ella -¡¿Cómo sabe quien es ella?! ¡Que es lo que quieres!

-Quiero jugar un juego -dijo la tal Megumi poniéndose en medio de ambos, cargando la escopeta.

-¡Yo ya jugué como querías ahora libérame! -grito el peligris.

-Fallaste tu prueba Hisashi, como siempre, haciendo lo que quieres -dijo Megumi, esta chica se le notaba unas ojeras muy negras -anhelando cosas que no te correspondían.

Hisashi palideció cuando escucho a la chica, en cambio Takashi se preguntaba de que demonios hablaba. Entonces saco de su otra mano una grabadora, que tenia el nombre de su amigo, pulso el botón y escucharon.

Flashback

Al principio del juego, antes de Takashi despertará. Hisashi en una habitación paralela, despertó en una sala llena de monitores que estaban enlazados a las cámaras que vigilaban en los cuartos donde ocurriría el juego. Vio entonces que frente a las pantallas que tenia, una grabadora con su nombre le espera por reproducir.

-Hola Hisashi, quiero jugar un juego -escucho la voz de un hombre de edad avanzada cuando pulso el botón -esta a punto de comenzar un juego donde un grupo de conocidos tuyos y desconocidos serán participantes por su libertad y su deseo por vivir, hay una escopeta detrás de las maquinas, tómala; tu tarea en sencilla. Monitorear el avance por cada una de las habitaciones y no ingresar al juego por ningún motivo -dijo la voz macabra, Igou se dio cuenta que en la habitación había camino a un pasillo que llevaba a las diferentes salas donde se llevaría a cabo el juego -si intestas jalar el gatillo abras perdido, pues en la bala esta la llave de su salvación.

Fin del Flashback

Megumi apago la grabación y guardo el dispositivo.

-Cuando accionaste la pistola, solo hiciste que te dará una descarga eléctrica suficiente para desmallarte, tenias que esperar Hisashi, tenias que esperar -dijo Megumi al peligris.

-Tu, nos estabas viendo -miro a Hisashi, él solo desvió la mirada cuando Takashi le hablo.

-¿Porque nos tienes aquí? -pregunto Hisashi.

-Todos ustedes, no valoran su vida, necesitaban terapia -exclamo indiferente.

-¿Terapia? ¡¿Que clase de terapia es esta?! -grito Takashi, poniéndose de pie -me hiciste violarlas, que clase de terapia.

-Lo comprenderías si tu hubieras sido violada por pederastas desde tu infancia, pero tu no tenias una madre con adicciones ninfomas -de que demonios le hablaba. Ambos chicos solo sintieron repulsión por la chica.

-Estas enferma -dijo Igou.

-Si, si lo estoy, por una enfermedad que me tortura lentamente desde adentro -dijo Megumi.

-¿Pero porque nosotros? -pregunto Takashi -¡Que te hicimos para que nos pongas aquí!

-No fue a mi quien hicieron mal, sino a sus seres queridos -exclamo y explico la situación -Hisashi, tu siempre fuiste un codicioso. Codiciando las amistades de tu amigo -los recuerdos vinieron al peligris -cuando te enteraste que Takashi no fue por Rei cuando ella quería, fuiste a por ella, no para consolarla como la engañaste, solo porque la veías como un pedazo de carne.

-¡Que! -grito el pelinegro contra su ex mejor amigo.

-Cuando no te basto -continuo la mente femenina detrás de todo -descubriste que la señora Yuriko iba tomar el dinero que se gano de forma tramposa en el torneo de artes marciales interescolar.

-Espera un segundo -la interrumpió el pelinegro -¿Que hiciste con ellas? -pregunto Takashi.

-Las que salvaste, ahora mismos deben de estar cerca de sus casas -efectivamente, habían vuelto a sus casas, sin embargo no como esperaban. Regresaron en las cajuelas de camionetas dejadas enfrente de sus casas, amordazadas y atadas -las que no elegiste, deben de están jugando solas, con tal de salvar sus vidas. Juegos, mas sangrientos y desoladores.

De los bolsillos de su traje, saco fotos, una por una revelando lo que las femeninas habían hecho para estar ahí.

-Yuki Miku vendía drogas en la escuela, de donde crees que tu amigo Imamura sacaba la marihuana que solía fumar en el tejado -tiro la foto al suelo -Saeko Busujima, la capitana del club de kendo, la ganadora del campeonato, consumia drogas que le ayudaban a aumentar su resistencia fisica para los torneos, uso drogas en la competencia -soltó la imagen -la enfermera Shizuka, era la encargada de realizar examenes a los participantes para determinar que no hiceran trampa, la tramposa fue ella al mentir sobre Saeko -paso a la siguiente -sabes lo que hizo Yuriko, lo que hizo Hayashi, Mizusu, Saya -saco una foto de Niki -ella por otro lado, descubrió lo de Saya y en vez de decir la verdad, hizo que alterara su examen, consiguiendo la nota perfecta de los de primer año -saco una foto de Rei -cuando tenia una cita con tu mejor amigo, intentaron hacerlo en un baño publico, mismo donde Yuriko fue, supuestamente asaltada por el hombre que le robo el dinero del torneo momentos después. El como encontraron las huellas de tu padre ahí, fue que tuvieron la suerte de ser descubiertos por él antes de que lo hicieran. Como era un baño femenino, los policías solo hallaron las huellas de tu padre, no las de Hisashi. Lo cual lo incrimino.

La verdad de saber como se conectaba los hechos de cada una de las mujeres en la sala, lo tenía abrumado. Pero ahí no acababa.

-Ustedes dos tampoco están limpios de pecados -miro a Hisashi -tu eres culpable de ser quien extorsiono a la madre Yuriko, todo por codiciar ese dinero igual, la amenazaste cuando la descubriste, codicioso, lo que no tenias, una linda mujer, dinero que gastar -de ahí paso a Takashi -y tu despreciabas lo que tenias, dejaste ir a la única mujer que te amaba, despreciar a unos padres cariñosos. A pesar de la muerte de tu madre ¿Quién fue el responsable de que sufriera su paro cardiaco desde un inició -La culpa, el sentimiento de inutilidad se apodero de Takashi -fuiste tu. Todas las noches, cuando tu padre estaba en su trabajo, podía oírlos discutir, le decías cosas horrendas, que te dejará en paz, que se muriera, al final paso. La combinación del desprecio de su hijo mas el despido de un trabajo de un oficio que ejerció por muchos años de la noche a la mañana, la tenia afectada en su cabeza y su corazón. Ella solo quería darte su amor.

-Trate de enmendarlo -dijo sollozo -¡Trate de enmendarlo! -grito a Megumi.

-Tratar no es lo mismo que curar, siempre creen que es al revés. En fin, el juego que jugaran es simple, hay una escopeta, una bala -saco el cartucho de su traje -aquí esta la llave de su salvación, sino solo uno podrá usar la sierra -tiro la escopeta sobre las fotos -que comience el juego.

Salió de la habitación y cerró el acceso. Tanto Takashi, como Hisashi miraban la escopeta. Era obvio lo que iba a pasar.

-Quiere que me mates -dijo Hisashi.

-Quiere que uno de los dos mate al otro -exclamo Komuro.

Sin decir nada, Hisashi se arrojo para tomar el arma. Con éxito tras estirar el brazo, lo logro.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -el miedo comenzó a correr por su sangre.

-No es obvio, ganar -dijo Hisashi, empuñando el arma contra su ex amigo.

-No espera -se hizo para atrás, tropezó con su cadena y cayó contra la pared de azulejo.

-Perdóname, amigo. Siendo honesto, enviaba tu vida, tu no tenias un padre alcohólico, tenias a dos de las chicas mas hermosas de la escuela. Como dijo ella todo lo despreciaste -cargo el arma.

-¡Espera, espera, piénsalo bien! -miro a los ojos de su amigo, un vacío total, solo cerro los ojos y deseo que se tratase de una muerte rápida, entonces vino a su mente -un segundo, espera... esta al revés, ¡Dijo que estaba al revés!

BANG

La carga del cartucho, se disparo en la dirección contraria. Destrozando la parte derecha de su la cara de su amigo, matándolo en una masiva hemorragia.

-No... -comenzó a llorar Takashi, con la muerte de su compañero, miro mejor la escena y vio un punto amarillo entre la sangre de su amigo, y uno verde. Al acercarse, vio que era parte de una llave -no...

Ninguno lo entendió, pero las llaves de sus candados, la de Hisashi, verde y amarilla la de Takashi, estaban en el cartucho. Una vez mas recordó, menciona una sierra. Detrás de un inodoro que tenia a lado, había una sierra de ferretería oxidada.

-¡No, no, no! -grito Takashi, razono ante la desesperación -tal vez, no es para cortar el candado.

Desde el otro lado de la pared, la tal Megumi sonreía ante la deducción de Takashi.

Hay gente que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene, ni las personas o talentos que lo rodean, solo piensan en su propio bienestar sin creer que afectan a los demás. Esto no termina aquí, la obra de esta mujer, solo es el comienzo de un largo legado. ¿Quieres participar en él? ¿O solo ver?

FIN

 **Nota del autor: no se preocupen este no es el final, solo es un primer diseño para la historia, hare la versión completa en un futuro no muy lejano, pero sin darles a elegir. ¿Quieren ver el juego?**

 **Posdata - la tal Megumi, es personaje de un Hentai, quiero ver si adivinan de que H la saque.**


End file.
